What Was,What's Now
by Lonescript
Summary: Onodera Ritsu has been working under Takano Masamune for over a year now but soon all the confusing events of that year will be forgotten. Will Takano manage to raise his memory or will he lose his love once again?
1. Chapter 1

There is a quote that's author is unknown and for as it goes "What was has nothing to do with us". Now for whatever reason you chose to live this way I warn you it isn't wise. Yes people do change and yes it's the past but have you not realized that the past you made the present you?  
>If you were to simply forget the past then what stops you from forgetting who you are now? And the ones you care for, what of them? If they simply left the past in it's lonesome will they forget? So I say let the past be reviewed and studied no matter how filthy it may be. If we didn't learn from the past we wouldn't have history books.<p>

"Ritsu." Takano attempted to wake the boy up but his stubbornness shows even as he sleeps.

"Your manuscript is late." he griped falsely through his teeth. Naturally that got Onodera Ritsu up and bright eyed. Jumping up out of Takano's bed Ritsu nearly knocked Takano down.

"I'm sorry, I'll call Mutou sensei right away!" he gasped as he dived for his cell phone. Watching in amusement Takano said nothing of the joke to him. Listening quietly as he talked on the phone. Wandering out of the bedroom Takano followed waiting to hear what he wanted to hear.

"Oh I see, I apologize for disturbing you on your day off and yes I promise to get well rested." Ritsu hung up the phone and turned around very slowly. Heat rolled off of him in waves, his face was red and he shook with rage. Takano almost imagined steam rising from his head with a high pitched squealing noise like those tea pots did. Grabbing the nearest object which unfortunately happened to be his heavy bag he chucked it at Takano who caught it with a small grunt.

"You bastard! What the hell kind of joke is that, that's my work damn you!" He screamed and looked for yet another object to throw as a projectile. Takano walked up to him and held him for a few moments and for some reason Ritsu didn't pull away. The longer he stayed in those arms the more secure he felt. He was damn sure that his relationship with Takano was anything but secure even after a year of being reunited. As a matter of fact hardly anything was secure at the moment. His relationships, his job and his family all seemed as if they can swerve in the other direction at any given moment. And being completely honest it scared him knowing that Takano was the securest thing in his life right now and even he too could be stripped away from him. Even so he still was able to find comfort in his arms.

Takano released Ritsu with a knowing smile. Takano seemed very satisfied that his act of love was not avoided but instead accepted endearingly.

"Come on, it's our day off let's go have some fun today." Takano kissed Ritsu's forehead resulting in a breath taking blush on the latter's face. Before a protest could be heard Takano walked off into his bedroom to dress himself properly.

"If it involves any of your nonsense then no!" Ritsu replayed the events of last night while holding his hips. The throbbing was less dull than it was a few moments ago, gritting his teeth he walked out of Takano's apartment to his own. Unlocking his door and entering his apartment he cringed. It looked like absolute shit compared to Takano's apartment, Ritsu's work material was scattered everywhere almost to the point of it being dangerous.

Traveling as slowly as possible to his closet Ritsu's _unlocked _door opened and Takano invited himself inside the death trap that was Onodera Ritsu's apartment. Sighing he started to organize the chaos while Ritsu showered. Something stood out among the clutter though, Takano bent to pick it up in which he identified the object as a simple photograph. A photograph of Ritsu and the Onodera family plus An. _"What's it doing randomly sitting out in the open?"_ Takano thought with a finger to his mouth. Feeling a tad bit guilty for prying he almost was about to tuck the photo away. Key words being A TAD BIT and ALMOST. A shirtless Ritsu walked into the room at that moment and he appeared to be looking for something.

"You really shouldn't leave stuff like this out in the open, it must be very valuable to you." Takano flipped the photo between two fingers. Ritsu jumped in shock which quickly turned into horror and anger. Nearly sprinting toward him he snatched the picture out of Takano's hands.

"Stop poking around and get out of here, I have to go back home today so I implore you to stop bugging me." Ritsu spoke as calmly as he could and it was then that Takano saw the overnight bag in his hands. Takano watched earnestly as Ritsu slipped on a shirt and laced up his shoes. "_A picture of his family and now he's visiting?"_ Takano eyed Ritsu suspiciously. Ritsu gestured towards the door with his key in hand ready to leave the apartment. Takano took a few deliberate steps toward the door and weighed his options as the door shut behind them. He could A:force Ritsu to speak or B:wait the situation out a little bit or perhaps maybe he could go with C:go with him to his family's home.

_"Hmmm better go with C" _Takano smirked at his own thought.

"Have a nice day Takano-san." Ritsu bowed his head uncharacteristically and walked into the elevator. Takano followed him into the elevator and without realizing Ritsu let out a sigh. He seemed tired or maybe stressed. The entire time Ritsu kept his eyes close until the elevator dinged onto the first floor. Realizing there was a figure beside him he looked to his left side.

Though he wasn't surprised and just simply walked out of the elevator without a word, Takano in close pursuit. Several times he tried to lose Takano in large crowds but to no avail.

"Stop following me damn it! I am just visiting my family what the hell do you want?" Ritsu stopped at the start of the cross walk and pushed the button. Takano had enough of this behavior.

"Tell me what is wrong with you, you've been an ass all morning, what happened?" he shook Ritsu and grit his teeth angrily. Ritsu was glad to be arguing with him for some odd reason. Maybe it was a good enough distraction to his problems either way he accepted the distraction.

"None of your business nor concern!" he walked off onto the crosswalk, perhaps the worst mistake he ever made. A car sped down the road paying no attention to the red light nor the pedestrian walking in the street. Shock hit Ritsu as he realized his mistake too late. Fear pierced his heart and the car made contact.

"RITSU!" Takano ran over to where Ritsu's body lay. The driver who now noticed he had hit someone exited his car. He simply frowned at the limp boy and walked into his car once again speeding away from the scene. Takano lifted Ritsu into his arms murmuring Ritsu's name hoping he'd wake up. He slid his phone out and called 119.

"What's your emergency?" the operator spoke.

_**Sorry guys, I know that you must probably hate me for that. I can only warn you now that it gets much worse as I am sure you already know. Anyway please review, I will update as soon as humanly possible. Keep smiling! -Lonescript**_


	2. Chapter 2

Takano waited in the emergency waiting room with red eyes. He had been sobbing the entire ambulance ride there, holding Ritsu's hand and squeezing it hoping to get a reaction. The doors to the hospital slid open and in came running in three people. Takano recognized An and he assumed the older looking man and woman were Ritsu's parents. Guilt slapped him in the face, he had no reason to feel guilty... had he? Takano stood up slowly and walked to where they yelled at the person at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Onodera-san's condition is unknown even to the doctors at the moment so you won't get anything out of her." he gestured to the lady at the desk who gave a grateful nod. Ritsu's parents eyed him with an almost glare and An just nodded her head in a form of acknowledgment.

"An-san nice to see you again." he shook her hand and she finally noticed how red his eyes were. She had cried as well but she could even hear from his voice how grief stricken was. She squeezed his hand tightly and it lingered for a few seconds. She knew that Takano had excellent composure and wondered if he felt worst than he looked.

"You as well Takano-san" she released his hand and the parents looked confused.

"You know this man An?" Ritsu's father's voice was coarse and his gaze bounced from him to An. An nodded, she was thinking of revealing his secret as a form of childish revenge but she didn't because for one she wasn't like that and two her jealousy had faded.

"This is Riichan's neighbor and boss, Takano Masamune." she introduced him as a normally as she could.

Ritsu's parents surveyed Takano's condition, he had blood on the front of his shirt, his face was tear stained and his eyes were bright red. _"Please don't ask me any questions." _Takano prayed silently in his mind. If they started to question his presence he'd only break down again. Instead they proceeded to thank him for bringing Ritsu to the hospital.

The doctor walked into the room with a stoic face, Takano's heart dropped right then and there. He was the first to walk over to the doctor.

"My son how is he?" Ritsu's father stepped up and demanded. His voice too sounded a little too gruff. Takano looked at the mother and father of his love. Not that they know of that. It was then he realized Ritsu shared the same features. The eyes of his mother and the hair color of his father the similarities did not stop there. _  
><em>

"Thankfully your son's blood test show he isn't anemic and there has been no damage to his internal organs. But with that said both his arm and leg are broken but nothing rehabilitation and time can't fix. You are very lucky." he smiled and handed the Onoderas the clipboard. Takano walked quickly to where the vending machines were and let out a little sob of relief. His heart was pounding and he couldn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching him. An stared at the mass that was slumped on the vending machine. _"Did he come over here in the dark to hide?" _An wondered then placed a hand on his shoulder. She too let out tears of relief. For a moment they just stood there crying then Takano wiped his eyes and pushed An's hand off of him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I stole the love of someone YOU love." he griped out weakly. An was shocked to see that he was now angry, his eyes still red from the tears but they no longer felt...warm. Takano's sense left him right then and there and all he could feel was angry. At what he couldn't be certain but he was pissed. He looked at An expectantly waiting for her reply. Realizing this An looked to the floor as it became ten times more interesting.

"It's because Ritsu loves you and the fact that seeing you look like this would break his heart, yes I admit that it hurt to be rejected by him but I know that you love him just as much as I do." she stood strongly this time and lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"You're wrong, I love him more than you ever wish you could." with that he walked away leaving a stunned An behind. After a few moments of shock she followed slowly. The doctor had said that they could see him if they wished and Takano followed. Ritsu's parents almost dismissed him but they saw his face of worry and An's silent signal. _Don't._

Takano didn't know what he expected, maybe Ritsu smiling and sitting up but no. His lover still lay limp with bruises on his face and a blank face. Takano nearly screamed but covered his mouth. A motion that did not go unnoticed by Ritsu's parents.

Mrs. Onodera walked to Ritsu's bedside and held his hand as she cried. Mr. Onodera behind her placed a hand on Ritsu's forehead. The same forehead Takano kissed just that morning. Tears welled up in his eyes once again but he held it in. Only the sobs of Ritsu's mother and An could be heard in the room. It wasn't helping Takano's sanity. Then it happened.

Ritsu opened his eyes with a wince. His whole body hurt and his head was spinning._ "What the hell?" _Ritsu's mind felt like soup and it hurt to think. He slung his head to the side and saw his mother wide eyes filled with tears and his father also wide eyed.

"Mom..? Dad..?" Ritsu looked confused he lifted his head and took in his surroundings. _"A hospital." _he came to conclude wearily. He also realized that it wasn't just his parents in the room there he saw An and a man he was going to safely assume was the doctor. But something felt off, the doctor wasn't wearing his uniform and he looked as bad as Ritsu felt.

"What... happened to me?" Ritsu looked helplessly into the air as if the answer were just floating there. The doctor sighed in relief and it was then that he notice the blood on his shirt. Ritsu's eyes widened and he felt light headed. Takano stopped dead in his tracks when Ritsu looked at him. He seemed frightened by his presence.

"Who's that?" Ritsu gestured toward Takano's direction and his parents gave a confused glance. Takano's heart crashed and he was breathing hard, Mr. Onodera saw this and gave a concerned look. Takano swallowed down the bile that threatened to raise from his stomach. Trying hard to find the ground that had crumbled beneath his feet.

The doctor came in and saw something unexpected, no one was crying tears of joy but everyone was tense. An forced Takano out of the room while the doctor checked Ritsu's brain. Takano was shaking and hyperventilating, his heart had yet to be picked up off the floor. The doctor walked out with results and Ritsu's parents looked shocked. Ritsu's father pulled Takano aside while An and Ritsu's mother hugged each other closely.

"Young man, Takano-san was it?" he gave a small sad smile as Takano nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry but it seems that Ritsu doesn't remember you, the doctor said that his body is under a lot of stress and that his brain might of let go of somethings to lighten the load a bit." he shook Takano's hand firmly, Takano tried to process what he just said and just like that he left. Takano walked aimlessly to the hospital entrance. He whipped his phone out and dialed a random number which so happened to belong to Yokozawa.

Takano asked Yokozawa to pick him up from the hospital and before Yokozawa could ask any questions he hung up.

_"It's just a bad dream or maybe you heard him wrong."_ Takano lifted his hands to his face and hoped the cool air would clear everything up.

Yokozawa arrived about fifteen minutes after the call and seeing the state Takano was in his eyes widened. Takano asked to be taken home but Yokozawa was reluctant. He did so anyway all the while inviting himself inside of Takano's apartment.

"Takano what happened with you? Who's blood is that? Were you crying?" the questions came as soon as they sat down on the couch. Takano simply replied with a shrug and his expression worried his friend. His eyes were dim and he looked eerily like he did back in his college days. The only difference was that now he looked like he had been in a car wreck to add on to his "dead" look. Yokozawa shook him violently till Takano cracked.

"R..Rit...su.. he can't..." it was then that Takano broke down, he screamed and tears flowed down his face freely. This startled the other man and he fell off the couch. Takano flipped the table in frustration and yelled incoherent things.

"GET OUT!" he screamed and threw Yokozawa out of the apartment. Takano locked the door and threw a vase at a nearby wall, he didn't give a damn anymore. Anything that he could break he did and no lamps or glass decorations were spared.

He grabbed the edge of his book case and flipped it completely, he was still crying and he was still screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. He was discharged from the hospital after about a day or so but even that took some convincing from his parents. They wanted to return home but with Ritsu's odd amnesia the docotrs were reluctant and didn't want to lose the chance to study Ritsu's brain. However they eventually agreed to him being released. Ritsu looked a little ways behind him and his parents to see An looking dejected. She hadn't said one word to him ever since he woke up. Whenever he'd initiate a conversation she would give a small smile and nod. He had saw her jogging to catch up with that guy that was in Ritsu's hospital room. _"New boyfriend maybe? Nice to know she's moved on." _Ritsu scratched the back of his head at the thought. Something didn't feel right. Ritsu looked up at the grey sky, it started to rain. His chest burned painfully. Was that an effect of the iv drip they had given him? No it didn't feel like that.

An suddenly appeared by Ritsu's seat in the car causing him to jump.

"Riichan, you really don't...remember? Your job? Your friends? Your... lover?" An tested the waters a bit with that last question but it only made Ritsu frown in confusion. _"Lover?" _Ritsu almost laughed at the thought. Had he had a lover? He highly doubted it and even if he did An wouldn't have known about it.

"Lover?!" the car stopped in the drive way and Ritsu's parents looked at An. _Oops._ An raised both her eyebrows and tried to think of any excuse to any question they might ask._ "Maybe they'll assume that something happened between me an Riichan." _she thought hopefully but unfortunately she was not so lucky.

"An who was Ritsu involved with before all this?!" Ritsu's mom pulled An and Ritsu into the living room and Mr. Onodera followed. An's palms were sweating and she felt trapped but a part of her was angry. She was mad that Ritsu had forgotten the person whom he rejected her for. It was obvious how much they loved each other but he let it go. An wanted to throw something at him or yell but she couldn't bring herself to because it wasn't his fault.

Ritsu was supposed to meet up with his family to discuss his plans for succession. Yes it was a few years to early for Ritsu to take over now but they wanted a steady plan. Knowing that he had no choice in the matter he agreed. That was until that dumb ass driver hit him.

Ritsu's parents stared at An waiting for an answer.

"Um he told me that he was dating one of his coworkers." she said not necessarily lying to them._ "DON'T ASK WHO!" _she clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth. She would protect their secret even if Ritsu didn't remember she did. She made her resolve strong and looked at his parents. Ritsu's mother was shocked and furious as for his father, he was not shocked nor angry he just pursed his lips. No it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. An had never lied to the Onodera family, they were to special to her and they treated her so kindly.

"Who?" once again luck was not in her favor as she balled her hands up into small fists. Ritsu was looking at her as well interested in the answer, he wanted to know whom he had been in love with. Was she smart, pretty, kind and hard working? If only he knew that he had the wrong image. This had to be the hardest thing An was tasked with, she could confess and explain to them Ritsu's love tale or she could fib and fib for as long as she could. An sighed and ran a hand over her face. She has to do this.

"M..Ma..I mean Motou sensei!" she smiled but her body was tense. _"Oh man! I meant to say Masamune Takano! My body won't listen to my head!" _she screamed within herself. Ritsu raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile he found it kind of amusing. Then finally he couldn't help himself he chuckled and everyone stared at him.

"Why are you all so freaking serious, everything's fine I'm home now ne?" he laughed and An sunk back on the couch in relief that Ritsu didn't remember who THAT was. At dinner everyone ate in silence, there was really nothing to be discussed considering Ritsu didn't recall being called for a family meeting. An had suspected that he did remember that and he just feigned innocence and blamed the accident. She wouldn't say anything because there really is no harm.

Ritsu walked up the long staircase in his night clothes. An had retrieved a lot of his clothing from his apartment as though he weren't staying for a day or two. Ritsu felt that burning in his chest again but this time with more force, it felt as though someone was holding hot iron to his heart. He tried to ignore the pain but it to no avail. He drank pain killers but after 2 hours in his system they showed no effect. So that night he slept in an unfamiliar bed with a pain in his heart.

_"Why the hell does it hurt so much?" _he thought as he closed his eyes praying that sleep would hit him soon and indeed it did but only to bring nightmares along with it.

**_Sorry it's so short everyone! I am going to be writing a lot more of Takano from here on out but don't worry it'll calm down eventually. When it does both Ritsu and Takano get equal amounts of face time! See ya next time! Keep smiling! -Lonescript_**


	4. Chapter 4

Takano woke up on the floor, next to him was shattered glass and splintered wood. Lifting himself off the floor he smelt food causing his stomach to cry out. He glanced down at his scraped red hands, his apartment looked as though a hurricane passed through it leaving carnage behind. Walking into the kitchen painfully he saw Yokozawa at the stove which really didn't surprise what surprised him was An sitting at the coffee table. Approaching the table he sat down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was rough and was akin to sandpaper. Yokozawa sat two plates down in front of them then took a seat next to An. He wouldn't say it but Takano's rage from last night had frightened him almost to the point where he didn't want to come this morning. But duty calls as a best friend.

"I came to check up on you and she was sitting in front of the door so I let her in." Yokozawa addressed him in the way he would anywhere else in a attempt at grabbing on to some normality. Unfortunately Takano didn't explain to his friend what had happened before he went Hulk. An had informed him of the events that caused the break down. Yokozawa didn't get along with Onodera but he felt horrible, he took a good look at Takano's slouched form. _  
><em>

_"Man he looks like absolute shit." _Yokozawa frowned as Takano didn't touch his breakfast.

"That didn't answer my question." Takano stated in a as a matter of fact manner.

"I wanted to talk to you, I know that you and Ritsu love each other but maybe you should start thinking about what if's, Like what if he...never remembers?" An looked down at her plate and shoved the egg roll into her mouth. Yokozawa's eyes widened and he immediately felt respect for Onodera's "fiancee" (Only in his mother's eyes anyway) she had guts to be able to speak to him like that.

Takano's gaze darkened even more if possible and Yokozawa felt the room's temperature fall. As much as he respected Miss An he felt like punching her right at that moment. Pushing his plate foward he put his head down and both the guests could see Takano trembling.

"Get out now before I lose my patience." he grit out and this time Yokozawa stepped in on her behalf.

"Look Masamune, Onodera would agree with us when we say that your look like crap. Do you honestly believe that he wants you to live like this?" he stood and dragged Takano to the bathroom. He shoved his friend's face up to the mirror over the sink. Takano looked at himself, he had a gash on his left cheek which came from a shard of glass, his eyes were bloodshot and overall he appeared similar to a murdered corpse. Yokozawa closed the door behind Takano and requested that his broken friend take a shower at the very least.

Obliging Takano stripped and stepped into his shower turning the handle for cold water. He hadn't even felt how cold the water was. Takano's thought process was mush, he absentmindedly washed himself he hadn't changed since the incident. Not that he cared but everyone else did apparently.

Now looking and thankfully smelling clean Yokozawa pushed the bookshelf back. They'd have to replace it but for now he placed the books on the broken shelf. An was sweeping up all the glass off the floor she looked miffed that he hadn't considered her or even let her finish talking.

Takano sucked in his teeth, couldn't these people just let him rot in peace?

A knock was heard at the door and Yokozawa went to answer the door and the person he saw made him slam the door in the guest's face. The guest knocked again and this time Yokozawa composed himself and cleared his throat. An watched closely but he shooed her off to distract Takano.

"Yes, may I help you sir?" his eye nearly twitched at speaking to Onodera like that. Ritsu's green eyes analyzed the paper in his hands.

"Ah no I just thought I would familiarize myself with my neighbor, sorry if this is confusing if you and I have already met but I had a tiny accident and can't seem to remember much." Ritsu scratched the back of his head as though it weren't that big of deal. Now he was mad. Even though Ritsu wasn't at fault it still angered him that Ritsu didn't seem to mind losing his memory. All of sudden Ritsu curled over and held his head in his hands. If Yokozawa had not been standing two feet away from him Ritsu would have face planted.

"Oi! Are you alright?" he made a last minute decision to drag Ritsu into his apartment leaving the boys crutches at the door. Sighing in annoyance he tossed Onodera on the couch.

"I'm fine but my brain just decided to turn against me." he laughed painfully and if Yokozawa looked close enough he had bags under his eyes. A banging noise that belonged to the door being opened startled both men. Takano ran in and looked for Ritsu, An was behind him begging he go back into the house. Finding Ritsu he crouched down beside the couch and Ritsu inched away. For some odd reason he couldn't pull his eyes away from the man. Ritsu realized with a shock that this man was the same one from the hospital room and to his shock he still looked awful, clean but terrible. Ritsu squeaked when Takano grabbed his hand then in merely a shocked reaction he pushed him away hard.

"Ritsu. Please, I can't lose you again." Takano whispered in a shaking voice. When he lifted his head he saw red eyes that were glistening, Takano was holding back as much as possible. The last thing he wanted to confuse Ritsu but he hurt so much. It had only been three days and he couldn't imagine living through that pain forever.

Yokozawa dragged him out of the apartment in which Takano protested and fussed. An tried sneaking off before Ritsu noticed her strange appearance. But An as we know isn't lucky at all.

"An?" Ritsu snapped out of the trance like state he was and if An hadn't been so lady like she would have cussed. But instead she turned and smiled at Ritsu then closing the door she was going to escape from.

"So you are dating that guy! That's why he's here? Cause your here?" he smiled at An but for some reason his own words had bothered him. An's face morphed and she felt almost disgusted but what could she say really so she nodded slowly. Ritsu felt a cold blanket on his shoulders and his heart pained again.

In Takano's apartment Yokozawa had Takano locked up in his room and just in case he went hulk again he placed a chair under the knob and the coffee table next to it. The handle jiggled and soon came to an end, all that could be heard was a slight banging on the door and soft sobs. His friend truly was broken, it was kind of discouraging to see him so... pathetic. An had returned about 15 minutes later and had told Yokozawa that he was going to have to stay here for a few days because she told Ritsu that Yokozawa was his neighbor.

After an hour or so they felt that Takano had cooled down, when they entered his bedroom he was asleep but he was crying. In a fetal position he looked impossibly ten years younger but the bags under his eyes didn't fit that image. He looked like an abused child. He was shaking softly and he stayed in the same position not moving an inch. Takano's strong spirit was dissipating and in the process he was losing who he was. Opening his eyes softly he turned to what looked like a scarf. Grabbing it he rubbed it in between his fingers.

"Come one buddy let's go eat dinner, oh and say bye to An." Yokozawa pulled the not so light Takano and he refused to let go of the scarf. As if it were a lifeline.


	5. Chapter 5

An was on watch and to be perfectly honest she didn't know how she ended up in this situation. She was alone in the room with Takano who was curled up on the couch watching TV. Yokozawa had been outside arguing with someone who had rung the doorbell earlier on. Her curiosity got the best of her when she went to take the tiniest of glances at who the man had been arguing with for over thirty minutes, she nearly stumbled. There in the hallway Yokozawa was kissing a slightly taller man with light brown hair rather passionately. An closed the crack in the door she was peering from and she walked into the living room oddly resembling a zombie. That had not been a sight she had ever thought she'd see nor ever want to see. Takano suddenly stood from his couch into his room to get dressed. That was when Yokozawa walked in with a slightly pink face, An looked down at the floor.

Takano emerged with a blue short sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He had his work bag in his hand and his glasses were on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" both An and Yokozawa spoke harshly and blocked the door of the apartment. Not in the mood Takano just scowled, 5 days. 5 excruciating days without seeing Ritsu. He was merely a door away but he knew that he was much further away than that. Ritsu felt worlds away, far from Takano's reach. Part of Ritsu's memory returned in that time but everything else was still faded. He remembered he worked as a manga editor for Marukawa publishing and remembered Hatori and Kisa. That had hurt pretty badly, Takano felt as though he was being punched in the gut repeatedly. An had confirmed it at least four times before being able to tell Takano that.

At the very least his memory was returning.

"I have a job and I am going to go do it, something that YOU should be doing instead of stalking me." he pointed at Yokozawa with a glare. He was fed up, angry and sad. He just wanted to get away from everything, he wanted to work so his mind would feel numb. Yokozawa frowned and refused to move but An being more understanding moved and pulled Yokozawa away from the door. Nodding at Takano he left. An and Yokozawa followed him down to the parking garage. An bowed to the two men before taking her leave, Yokozawa thanked her pleasantly and got into Takano's car before he took off with half of his body sticking out. Takano turned the radio up loud but just as soon Yokozawa turned it down.

"Masamune... Onodera-kun loves you, you do know that at least?" Yokozawa said carefully and he saw Takano's grip tighten on the wheel. Stiffly he nodded and Yokozawa let out a sigh.

"The you know he wouldn't do this to you on purpose." he finished with a soft voice. God he sure hoped not.

When they arrived on the third floor Yokozawa was almost reluctant to get of the elevator. Waving goodbye to his mentally fragile best friend wasn't easy but he knew that Takano needed to work. Takano walked into Emerald's office and he saw only disorder and chaos. This made him transfix into boss mode very quickly. He began to yell from the office door scaring everyone. Kisa fell out of his chair, Hatori nearly dropped his coffee and Mino... was just smiling in the way he normally does.

After a few hours of work everything had been brought to balance again and it was then kisa said "Where's Riichan?"

Although meant to be harmless Kisa yelped when Takano slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. Why the hell couldn't he get away?!

"I don't believe that has anything to do with your manuscripts Kisa." Takano said calmly but in a dark manner, Kisa gulped and Hatori just stared at the scene before him. He too was going to ask but he was glad that Kisa took that shot first.

Another few hours passed and it was night time. Everyone had left the office except Takano, he didn't want to go home. The office door opened and in came strolling in Yokozawa with a bag in his hands. Presumably food.

Yokozawa tossed Takano's favorite black tea in his direction and he barely caught it. They sat in uncomfortable silence and drank, then suddenly Takano dropped his head into his hands. Concerned that his friend was going to start breaking down Yokozawa put a hand on his back in which Takano shook off immediately. Indeed Takano was crying but only softly unlike the gut wrenching sobs from the other night. It was then that Yokozawa saw that Takano had a book in his lap. Not a manga but a novel that was by Usami Akihiko. The cover showed a mountain and at it's base were burning bushes. He recognized it from his college days with Takano. It was Takano's favorite book and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Ritsu's favorite book.

An texted Yokozawa later on in the night.

_How's he doing? I'm over at Riichan's and can't come over because he said he wanted to hang out but I just wanted to check in. I also am going with him to pick up his medication and go with him to his rehab session. -An_

Yokozawa felt pretty bad because he had slipped sleeping pills into Takano's tea, he wanted for him to rest. So in the next room Takano was snoring gently and Yokozawa was watching an anime called "Pure romance" and he silently prayed Takano stayed knocked out so he wouldn't catch him watching and ENJOYING the show.

"Does his brother ever find out about Misaki and Usagi?!" Yokozawa whispered in a strident tone while replying to the text.

_Well he's pretty knocked out right now so he's calm...What about Onodera, does he seem to remember anything new? By the way do you think taking Onodera to the company might fill in some blanks? I mean when Masamune's not there of course. -Yokozawa_

An agreed to let Ritsu view the office for a few hours on Sunday. Yokozawa took Takano out to a restaurant where he "accidentally" bumped into the Kirishimas. Takano didn't question their presence and just stared out the window while they conversed. He really didn't give a damn that was until Zen grabbed Yokozawa's hand under the table. They thought it was hidden from his view but it wasn't and Zen's daughter was totally oblivious. Takano decided not to pry into it at all and just continued to stare out the window.

His heart stopped when he saw An wheeling Ritsu around on the sidewalk. He stood abruptly and made a sprint towards the door. Yokozawa following his gaze ran right after him and stopped him by throwing his bag at him.

"Stop. Now. It's not your concern until he remembers." he said painfully through clenched teeth. He didn't want to use harsh words but he had no choice. That's when Takano punched him rather _hard._ So hard that he fell back on the sidewalk, people walking by walked faster and murmured in hushed clipped tones.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you have a right to be controlling me like this?! You don't, just fuck off Takafumi!" Takano yelled down at Yokozawa, Zen was thoroughly pissed off and Hiyori hadn't seen what had occurred. An turned around and Ritsu tried to turn his head in that direction but An started running down the sidewalk. When they arrived at Ritsu's apartment she was panting.

"An? You alright?" Ritsu turned his head toward her and she nodded tiredly. This was way too damn hard. She didn't know if she and Yokozawa could keep this up, An helped Ritsu out of his wheel chair and into his bedroom. She waited outside his bedroom door to see if he needed any help getting ready for bed.

"Night Ta.. I mean An." Ritsu shook his head in confusion and he suddenly had a very slight headache. An's eyes widened and she squeezed her eyes shut in a small prayer. Please. Please. Please. Help him, gosh please help the both of them.

_**Teared up a bit myself ;(**_

_**Haha just kidding, writers don't cry they make people cry. That's how it works. Anyway how'd you like this chapter? Please review and give me your most honest opinions. Opinions give an author strength so please continue on giving me support. You don't know how much it means to me! Keep smiling!-Lonescript**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu woke up crying, he had dreamed of his high school years with Saga senpai. Why he would dream of something so random and so long ago he didn't know, he had gotten over that years ago at least he thought so. But for some reason the pain that he felt from now was about fifty times worse than back then. He didn't realize it but he was sobbing now, his head hurt and he ran to the bathroom to throw up. The doctors had said that he'd been lucky to get off on just amnesia. Had that car been going any faster, Ritsu's whole system would have been dysfunctional. Whether it be his bodily control or his emotions, he was glad but he couldn't help feeling like absolute shit. He would continue having migraines and if they started to become sleep paralysis he would have to go to the hospital for a prescription and and an examination.

Ritsu wretched more and fell to the floor painfully. He was suffering and it wasn't just because of his condition.

An ran into the room and patted his back soothingly. It had been a month since the incident and An and Yokozawa were dead tired. The injuries to his arm and leg hadn't been as bad as originally thought and he was now out of his cast and off crutches. He had the occasional rehab session to see how he was doing but nothing more. Overall he looked better but that hadn't been the case. His brain was going haywire with migraines, dizzy spells, fainting and throwing up. It scared An deeply and Takano too seemed to shut down. According to Yokozawa he hadn't spoke in five days. It worried her so when she came over to his apartment she brought what Yokozawa said was his favorite drink and favorite snack. He hadn't touched the snack but he downed the tea rather fast, probably a substitute for beer.

"Ritsu do you want to go to the hospital? This can't be normal." she bent over Ritsu's crying and slumped form. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, his face was red and he looked feverish. Shaking his head he shuffled back over to his bed. Ritsu wiped his eyes and An pulled up a chair next to the bed, she loved Ritsu but right about now she was kinda glad that he had chosen Takano and not her. Ritsu was proving to be quite the handful not that it was his fault but she was getting weary hopping between him and Takano. In a month only a very small portion of Ritsu's memory had returned and with everyday that passed he seemed to be in more and more pain.

Ritsu had fallen asleep and apparently so had Takano because Yokozawa knocked on the front door softly. When she opened up the front door she examined his tall and disheveled form. He had bags under his eyes not unlike hers, his tie was sideways and his normally smooth face started to grow facial hair. In the very long month that had passed she had become fairly close friends with Yokozawa and they shared a mutual respect for one another.

"Wow you look awful." was the first words to be released from Yokozawa's mouth when they flopped down on the couch.

"Look in a mirror lately?" she laughed mirthlessly.

Yokozawa gave a small sad smile but it disappeared just as soon as it appeared. They sat in painful silence, they hardly slept anymore. Being caretaker was a difficult job and those two weren't exactly making their jobs easy to handle. All of a sudden An broke down causing Yokozawa to jump a bit. She was sobbing quietly and Yokozawa gazed at her sadly before rubbing her back. She leaned into him and simply cried, Yokozawa's parent mode snapped in immediately. An found it awkward but she just couldn't hold it in now.

"Yokozawa-san what if he doesn't remember! Takano would wi-" her sobs never let her finish the sentence.

"He has to, he wouldn't do that to Masamune." he sighed and after a few minutes she slid to the opposite side of the couch and once again they sat in silence.

"You okay?" Yokozawa said hesitantly giving a side glance. An nodded she wiped her eyes and turned on the TV. Her favorite show was on right now but it would be embarrassing to watch in front of Yokozawa. After pondering about it she decided she didn't car and flipped to "Pure romance".

Yokozawa leaned forward slowly in interest and he was biting his thumb anxiously. An was in a similar position but instead of biting her thumb she bit her nails.

"Usagi I..I lo-" Misaki stuttered on the screen. Both An and Yokozawa stood up outraged when he just collapsed on the floor.

"You were so close just say it!" they both yelled at the screen. After the episode finished they said their good nights and headed to bed. None was exactly happy but they felt a little more at peace from the few minutes of relaxation.

In the morning Yokozawa made breakfast even though he knew Takano would just take a few measly bites to avoid being patronized. Though this morning the human body won out and Takano ate his entire meal and held it down. He said a few words every now and then but that seemed to be his limit. At work he didn't yell. He just spoke when he needed to direct the team. Kisa and Hatori were scared out of their minds and they still wanted to know where Ritsu was. But every time they asked Takano either got really angry or looked like he really wanted to cry. Both options were equally distasteful.

At the office Yokozawa had been running around reading the plans he had miss when all of a sudden Ritsu's last proposal came in. Yokozawa was shocked to see how brilliant it was, it was sure to get many sales for the manga. Although brilliant the little dummy had amnesia so he didn't know who would run the event in his place. Yokozawa sighed sadly and hesitantly threw the paper in a filing cabinet. The day overall was just stressful and depressing, when he went to the Emerald division he felt ten times more depressed than he was originally. Hatori was leaving as Yokozawa came in and just before the door closed Hatori grabbed his arm. Yokozawa once again found himself in the hallway.

"Yokozawa-san what's going on around here? As second editor in chief I have the right to know what's going on." he said as though he'd been rehearsing the lines. Yokozawa balked for a second before his expression hardened.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about." he said gruffly. Hatori frowned as he was shrugged off and Yokozawa walked into the room again. _So Yokozawa is involved somehow._ Hatori thought suspiciously while walking down the hall toward the elevators.

Takano sat at his desk on the phone with one of his mangakas. He seemed weary and like he wanted to throw the phone out the window. Takano acknowledged his friend dully and continued on the phone.

It was then where Yokozawa couldn't help but think about Ritsu's memory not returning. He wouldn't know what to do, he was pretty sure it'd be a hundred times worse than when they were in college and he highly doubted that Ritsu's naive "fiancee" would know either or have a plan. They were thoroughly screwed and there wasn't a damn thing to do about it. Just to wait.

_**HI GUYS! So sorry this chapter is meh. I tried but everything just came in random bursts and its all jumbled. At least to me anyway. Well I forgot disclaimers at the very beginning of this sooo I don't own shiggity! Please review and send me some creative critism people! Keep smiling!-Lonescript **_


	7. Chapter 7

Takano felt a sudden rush of cool air flow over his shirtless form. Awaking slowly from his pill induced sleep. Yokozawa didn't know it but Takano had started taking sleeping pills by the handful so that he could sleep better. It worked and for the first time in a while he got some sleep, it didn't matter how. He stumbled with slightly discombobulated steps to the kitchen, he smelled of beer. Yokozawa wasn't here today but An was and no matter how insistent he was still never alone. The only place where he could have some time to himself at least physically was a work. An and Yokozawa didn't know it but he knew that at this point there shouldn't be any hope for Ritsu's memory. Oddly he couldn't feel it, lately all of his emotion went blank and numb. At the back of his mind he could feel like something was off about his reaction to things but every time he got near the answer he'd snap back into a new thought. Little did Takano know that the thing helping him to chase away the scary dreams would cause a very scary reality.

Looking in the mirror he saw another man. This wasn't him. Masamune Takano did not look like this, he had brown eyes that shone, silky black hair and a perfect body type. This person's eyes were too dull, their hair was matted to their face and the looked eerily thin. No, this scarecrow couldn't be him. A knock at his bathroom door called his attention to An who stood in the doorway with a plate in her hands. Takano looked at the food with a fastidious expression. Nothing ever really interested him these days, things that were once his favorite became just another object. There was only thing that he held close to him now, the book that he and Ritsu had read together. It was their favorite. Not that he would remember that.

"I made some breakfast, you should really eat something." An examined the way his clothes hung of his body now, they used to fit perfectly. Takano humored An and slowly made his way to the table in the kitchen. A nice omelet was cut into pieces and arranged to make a smiley face, An blushed at the childishness it radiated but deeply hoping it would brighten his day if only a little bit. An and Yokozawa were running out of options and they were becoming very desperate. "_God just remember everything Rittie!"_ An stabbed her fork into the food a little to harshly at the thought. Takano was eating so she didn't know why he seemed so frail, sure she hadn't given him a lot because she knew he wouldn't have touched it but it had been a generous amount. When not paying any attention she added more food to his plate in which he hadn't noticed. He stopped midway through the food and pushed it away proceeding to walk into what An thought the living room. An's eyes followed him but instead of staying in the living room he headed straight for his room.

Inhaling deeply she creaked his bedroom door open inside she saw Takano sitting at the edge of the bed. He seemed to be in pain and in his left hand he was clutching something.

"_I really need to stop this sort of thing."_ she told herself as she almost closed the door. Then she saw what was in his hands, three small white circles appeared in his grasp. An watched as he swallowed it without any water and he held his head in pain. An wondered if those were pain killers or something because after a few moments of laying down his shoulders seemed to relax and his tension disappeared.

Deciding it was nothing like her personality states (naïve) she just closed the door and walked into the living room waiting for Yokozawa. Yokozawa and Takano had the day off today but that just seemed to make Takano's mood colder. The front door open and Yokozawa came in with a little girl.

"Hiyori, when's your friend coming to pick you up?" he said with a forced smile that was actually really believable. The little girl looked about ten and she was nothing but adorable. Yokozawa looked very natural with her and that came as a surprise to her. The girl looked nothing like him however so she could only assume that he was babysitting or that he adopted a kid.

Picking option A she smiled, she never expected him to be so gentle with kids and it almost made her want to laugh.

"She'll be here in a few minutes!" Hiyori replied in a very dotting way which put a genuine smile on Yokozawa's face. They walked into the living room and An tried her best to look cheery. She smoothed her hair down and smiled brightly.

"Hiyori this a good friend of mine, her name is An." Yokozawa knelt down placing two hands on either knee as he pointed to An. Hiyori eyes brightened and she walked up to An and extended her small hand. An smiled and shook the hand as firmly as Hiyori held hers.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hiyori Kirishima." her hand retracted and she ran back to Yokozawa's side still smiling brightly.

Yokozawa whispered something in Hiyori's ear and she nodded and placed herself politely on the couch.

"Watch her for a second, I'm going to check up on... you know" he said a little more seriously. An kept Hiyori company and they talked about mediocre things for a few minutes and when Yokozawa reappeared his face was ashen. His worry lines became deeper and it made him look ten years older than his twenty-eight turning twenty-nine year old self. The doorbell rang and he opened the door to Hiyori's friend and her mother. Yokozawa faked a smile for Hiyori's sake and he sent her off.

He was left staring at the door and An stood from the couch to see what was in his hand.

"Yokozawa?" she tried to peer around him but being unsuccessful she turned him around.

He lifted the bottle to the sleeping pills that were in Takano's possession. The bottle was completely empty.

"This was bought on March 7th, it's March 10th." he opened the cap and flipped it upside and began to shake it as if his mind was playing tricks on him. These pills should last for at least 2 weeks. Not 3 days. Yokozawa began to analyze his friend's face as he slept and everything seemed to fit together. The way Takano slept like the dead, the way his eyes kind of drooped and of course his scarecrow figure. An's face screamed comprehension and tears were welling up in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound of her sobs. She had thought they were just pain killers for a headache or something. Yokozawa rubbed her back in comfort as they found themselves doing a lot. But with no avail, she still sobbed.

"Masamune you dumbass." he whispered as he sat down in the chair they placed by Takano's bed. He had bought Takano the pills in hope his friend could finally find rest but instead he handed him a knife and had basically asked him not to use it.

_**Hey everyone! I decided to take this story in a slightly different direction then it was heading, nothing to big. Well review, favorite and follow! Keep**_** smiling-Lonescript**


	8. Chapter 8

Reaching for where he left he pill bottle Takano raised himself out of bed. It hadn't been nearly as much sleep as he had hoped for. Yokozawa startled by the sudden movement jumped up from the chair. Realizing that his friend was now awake he fought to keep his anger in check. The little dummy had been taking way too many pills. Yokozawa pulled the empty pill bottle from his pocket and waved it around tauntingly.

"Looking for this?" he glared at Takano as he swung his legs over the bed. Takano looked from his dresser to Yokozawa's hand with a confused look. He didn't know why but Yokozawa was mad, no not even mad. He was seething, when Takano looked toward the door An was cowering with tears in her eyes behind the door.

"Yes actually." the half asleep man began to stand ready to retrieve his pills. He didn't know what had happened that made Yokozawa seem so angry and to be honest he didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do was sleep, there was no harm in that really. Except if you counted the fact that he just wanted to sleep and NEVER wake up. Just to sleep forever not having to move from his comfy bed.

All of a sudden Takano was on the floor his cheek throbbing in pain, Yokozawa had slapped him. That woke him up now, he shot up and was about to start yelling until he noticed Yokozawa's red eyes. He'd been crying.

"You idiot! Do you really think that overdosing on some cheap ass sleeping pills is the answer?! DO YOU?!" Yokozawa punched him this time harder than he had slapped him the first time. The handle flew off and so his patience dissipated. He was tired, sick, sad and slowly losing his mind in all of this. He hadn't showered in four days because he was so worried and this little jerk thinks he can just do whatever he wants? Nope. That isn't going to fly.

Meanwhile An watched the scene in horror, she wanted to yell at Yokozawa but her voice welled up in her throat.

Takano was reeling on the floor, his eyes were widened and he watched as An came rushing in after a few moments. Trying but failing to push Yokozawa out of the room. An was sobbing for some reason and she couldn't stop if she wanted to. He gently pushed An out of the way and pulled Takano to his feet. Thinking that another strike was coming Takano closed his eyes and tensed but they snapped open again when he noticed nothing made contact. His gaze traveled to Yokozawa's hand that hung in midair. Slowly the hand was lowered and Yokozawa's head was lowered in a similar fashion.

"An could you leave me alone with Yokozawa for a moment?" the question almost sounded like a command. Reluctantly she shuffled out the door closing it behind her. They stood in uncomfortable silence for awhile and it ate at Takano's mind. He had no idea what the hell just happened.

"Why would you do this to yourself you jerk?" Yokozawa sounded completely dejected and somber. Takano looked at the empty pill bottle on the floor and realization hit him like a freight train. He had been popping those pills like they were candy which at this point he really couldn't tell the difference. When had Yokozawa found the pills? He was sure he had hidden them, though he couldn't really be sure of anything at this period of his life.

"It numbed the pain." he whispered softly, to be honest he didn't think his reply could get cheesier until he added

"I can't live properly without him." at that point he had decided that he really lost his mind. He laughed with mirth at his own pitiful state. Damn you fate. Go fuck yourself.

"Do you need some professional help or what? Because you better be damn sure that this won't happen again." Yokozawa's voice didn't falter and it came out very stern. He would not let Takano fall again because of...Ritsu. But somehow the thought felt wrong, out of place and dirty in his mind. He just couldn't hate Ritsu no matter how much he wanted or needed to blame someone.

"No. It won't, you're right." Takano surrendered with a sigh, he knew that he had to work tomorrow and he didn't want to be on bad terms with Yokozawa.

At dinner the two men sat alone at the table in silence. Takano could feel daggers piercing his skin when he almost pushed the dinner plate away. Snorting he reluctantly finished the entire dish.

Around midnight An came knocking on the door. She didn't have to keep coming by and she knew it but somewhere along the line she had the urge to protect Takano as much as she wanted to protect Ritsu. Takano was hopefully asleep in his room when An came by. She pulled Yokozawa outside the apartment just in case that wasn't true and Takano was able to over hear.

"Riichan is going to work tomorrow, he says he remembers most of the process so he's going back!" she was frantic and she couldn't do anything to change his mind. It was to a point where she almost wanted to tie him to the coffee table. Yokozawa tried to calm down for her sake but the helplessness showed. What the hell were they supposed to do now? He remembers everything EXCEPT Takano?! What a stubborn little pain in the ass!

"Okay listen, Masamune has to work tomorrow so we have to convince him to stay home instead. Try to intercept Onodera as much as possible though." Yokozawa started to lay down the battle ground plans for tomorrow. They had a Plan A, B, C and a D just in case things got dirty. An nearly saluted at the way Yokozawa was talking to her. When they walked into the apartment they found Takano laying upside down on the couch in a very childlike manner.

"Go back to bed." An pointed to his bedroom and he looked up at her with a bored expression. Flipping oddly over the back of the couch then standing he waved without turning around. When the door to his bedroom closed they waited, five minutes then ten minutes and then finally fifteen minutes passed before they decided the coast was clear.

Like they normally did in their spare time they sat and watched a little mind numbing television. Truth be told Yokozawa was very cranky. He hadn't spoken to Zen for more then five minutes in a very long time. It was annoying. Takano was annoying. Yokozawa's life was finally headed in the right direction with Zen and Hiyori and then bang! He's a caretaker. It pissed him off. He missed both Zen and Hiyori, he only got to see them every once in a while and that was pushing it. The only reason he got to see them at all was because of An filling in for him. She didn't know how much that really meant to him.

Now on the flip side of the coin An was very happy. Ritsu had gained most of his memories back and though she was tired and sad that he had yet to remember his lover she had room to think positive. If Ritsu was able to remember all those things then surely he would remember Takano. Everything had to be perfect tomorrow and she would make sure that she executed her part properly. No one's heart was going to be broken tomorrow, not if they could stop it.

After a while of updating each other An felt it was time to go home. Lately the days always seemed to end like this which they did.

Laying on the couch that he frequented so much Yokozawa covered his face with a blanket. Too much happens everyday. Then too little happened. It really messed him up. Yokozawa was tempted to sleep in Takano's room so he'd know if Takano woke up but against his better judgment he didn't. Not because he trusted him but because of Takano's spirit. Takano was one of many who would do the opposite as told. So using that same logic Yokozawa pretended to put faith in him. Messed up as it sounded he prayed that his reverse psychology angle suited the situation.

Everything seemed to calm down but that made a sheet of worry cover Yokozawa and An both completely. Shouldn't everything end up in chaos? Like Takano? He just agreed calmly with no protest to Yokozawa's lecture even after being hit. If things had been as it should Yokozawa wouldn't be laying down, he'd still be arguing with Takano.

Same with Ritsu. He had gained almost all of hiss memory and never even tried to gain the rest of those fuzzy details back. Grunting in irritation he flipped uncomfortably. It seems weird to be complaining so foolishly. Maybe it was just as it was but he sincerely doubted that. Honestly, it felt more like the calm before the storm.

_**HAIIIII! I haven't even started on my project but whatevsss! So hope you guys enjoyed my craptastic chapters so far in this craptastic story of mine! REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW! Most importantly... Keep smiling-Lonescript**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was complete chaos. Takano had Ritsu pinned to wall and he looked indecisive, like he wanted to either slap Ritsu around or kiss him. He went with the latter and fiercely kissed the lips he missed so much. Meanwhile An was already walking out of the building and Yokozawa was on the floor below them. Takano had lost Yokozawa on that floor by blending in with a group that passed by. Taking matters into his own hands he sprinted to emerald with his work bag flopping around so much he hit someone in the face. When reaching emerald he had grabbed his target and dragged him into emerald's break room and locked the door.

Takano released Ritsu only to push him down on the couch.

"Stop! WHO-" Ritsu looked at his captor and his words halted. His face was painted with confusion but Takano couldn't and wouldn't restrain himself. Laying on the couch above Ritsu he kissed and kissed his lover's face all over. To his surprise and Ritsu's as well, he responded. Ritsu's head hurt, like a lot and it throbbed as though it was trying to escape his head. Even so, he continued to react to Takano's kisses and caresses. Ritsu kissed back with fervor and nearly wrapped his arms around Takano until he abruptly sat up.

"Enough! What're you doing?!" he panted out. Ritsu had responded a little too well and it frightened him deeply. Takano felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He was suddenly reminded of why it was he had to stay away from his lover. He held back the pathetic whimper at the back of his throat and stood to straighten his shirt.

"Um...Sorry...I though you were someone else. You look like him." the statement sounded like a question almost and it was said in a solemn tone.

"Your cheating on An?!" Ritsu was two seconds away from cussing Takano out, he had just violated him and he was gay! Gay and dating An!

"Yup." he played along figuring that An had to explain his presence once or twice.

Ritsu gaped at him like a fish out of water and was about to start yelling when he doubled over in pain. Spots danced a salsa in front of his eyes and he was soon on his knees. Takano leapt forward and picked him up carefully then placed him on the couch.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Senpai!" Ritsu was back in time looking at his younger self. He watched as the younger version of him placed his arms around a faceless young man on top of him. The boy on top was nondescript. Ritsu couldn't tell what he looked like but he remembered the name well enough. Although embarrassing to watch something so vulgar he kept watching, this was the time where they were in the school library.

All of a sudden the nondescript boy's face morphed into Takano's face. It fit perfectly. The younger Ritsu was clinging onto him and the younger Takano held him almost as if not tighter than Ritsu held him. He placed a kiss on the boy he made love to, a soft sweet kiss. They were happy.

Ritsu's eyes snapped open and he was in a hospital room. _Not again!_ he thought wearily. At the foot of the bed was An and next to him in a chair was Takano. Yokozawa adjacent to him. His eyes lingered on Takano's and he frowned in concentration._ So An's boyfriend is my ex from high school? Well that sucks._ He flung his head back into the middle once again and smiled meekly at her. _Well her ex pretty soon. _She smiled back and gave a frown when he looked at Yokozawa. _Should I know who that is? _he bit his lip but didn't say anything instead he gave a polite nod of acknowledgment.

"How long was I out this time?" he was beginning to not like this pattern. It seemed way too much in his opinion.

"Only a few hours." Takano answered before anyone else could and Ritsu glared sharply at him.

"Oh yeah before I forget, You're Saga Masamune right?" Ritsu's glare deepened when he blinked once. Takano looked down at his feet and sighed. _Is that all that came back? The bad stuff? _

"Takano Masamune Actually." he looked up at Ritsu and caught glance of the shrug that was thrown toward him. He obviously didn't care about how that came to come. The room was quiet because what really could be said at the moment. Suddenly Takano stood from the chair he sat in and exited the room, both An and Yokozawa shot up. After a quick and very hushed game of rock, paper, scissors that they just now silently agreed would be used to make important decisions, Yokozawa hung is head in shame and followed Takano out. An and Ritsu were left alone in the room and it was then Ritsu spoke.

"About your boyfriend, I don't think he suits you much." Ritsu placed it down gently and she would have cringed if it didn't blow her cover. Instead she curiously tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"Why do you say that?" she crossed her arms over her chest in an offended action and kept frowning. Damn her acting skills had gotten good.

"Well his personality isn't very admirable." he said frankly and to his surprise An dropped her arms and her face grew depressed.

"Oh? How would you know that? You've never even had a conversation with him." An said sadly, although Ritsu was stubborn he wouldn't have said something so harsh and frank.

Ritsu pondered for a moment at what she had just said. Well he really hadn't _spoken _to him. He bit his lip. _NO! He violated you, nothing good from a person like that. _Ritsu inwardly crossed his arms and held somewhat firmly to his plan. He was going to go with the truth.

"Well for one he jumped me and he's gay AND he's my ex from high school." Ritsu covered his mouth and his eyes widened. He had never been so crude with An but the words just flew out.

An smiled sadly and didn't even looked shocked, instead she just sighed and shook her head. So he did remember the past but that did no good if you were stuck in it. She vaguely remembered a quote that said something along the lines but she dismissed it.

It was then that Takano and Yokozawa came back into the room, Takano's eyes were red and Yokozawa looked ten times more drained than when they left the room. It was An's turn to speak to Yokozawa privately. Sighing he caught her gesture towards the door and deliberately walked after her.

"Takano we're right outside." An shot a look back toward him that was as threatening as a shy girl can get. He nodded weakly and sat on the other side of the room from Ritsu.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"He remembers the past but not anything that happened the past year and a half." An sighed dejectedly and paced the hallway. Yokozawa too was pacing along with her.

"We'll figure it out." once again Yokozawa was comforting her and himself at the same time. It was false hope but nonetheless it gave some sort of ground to stand on.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Well I expect an apology." Ritsu spat out at the man curled up on the chair in the corner.

"I have already apologized." he murmured so quietly Ritsu almost didn't hear. Though he did and blushed madly.

"Not about what you did today! I meant for what you did to me in the past." Ritsu huffed and crossed his arms in anger.

"Oh sorry." Takano sounded dead. Ritsu was about to speak again when An and Yokozawa came back into the room.

For an eternity it seemed that the room was quiet and when the doctor came in they all jumped.

"Look who's awake!" he smiled at Ritsu and looked down at his chart. Figuring that Yokozawa was the one in charge here or so it would seem he gave Ritsu's prescription to him.

"I take it that he's been having lots migraines and headaches, so this prescription should help out with that, he'll take it 3 times a day everyday." the doctor handed Ritsu his notes and what was to be found wrong with him. He liked to pretend what those words meant but as long as the medicine worked than it was no problem.

The paper said his _occipital lobe _was extremely active due to stress. He just nodded like he understood and laughed a bit at himself. The doctor gathered up his papers from Ritsu and smiled.

"He can take one of those today after he's eaten, he will be released in about an hour or so." with that said the doctor walked out of the room. Ritsu had a vague feeling that he's been in the hospital before because of stress but he shook it off and started to converse with Yokozawa and An. Takano still sat curled up in the chair and stayed quiet. An hour passed in uncomfortable conversations and soon they were all walking out of the building. An stood next to Ritsu and he stood next to Yokozawa. Behind the three Takano was about a meter away from them, both parties were parked next to each other. Ritsu was about to hop in the drivers side of the car when the door shut closed. Yokozawa smiled politely and gestured to the pills. Sighing Ritsu reluctantly sat in the passenger side. Saying their farewells they drove off.

In Yokozawa's car Takano was quietly twiddling with his thumbs quite literally I'm afraid.

"Masamune, why would you do something so reckless?" he tossed him an accusing glance and before anyone could answer there was a sound that sounded like crushing metal. Only after that did Yokozawa realize that it was the sound of their own car making that noise, the car was t-boned at Takano's side. He was awake but only just barely he tried to keep his eyes open fearing concussion but failed after sweeping his hand on the side of his head.

"MASAMUNE!" Yokozawa attempted to move his arm but a large piece of metal protruded from his arm, he too was bleeding from his head but not as profusely. He used his other hand to call 119, he was shaking uncontrollably even in the heat of the car. _Wow fate isn't very nice. What a bitch! _He dropped the phone with a curse and struggled to pick it up without slicing himself open. The phone had fallen where it was unreachable and he screamed in frustration.

Yokozawa noted that he could in fact hear voices outside shouting and focused on them not the fear or the pain.

"Call 119, NOW!" he shouted and someone tapped reassuringly on the crushed door of the car. The car was akin to a thrown away paper ball. It was all crumpled up and bent oddly. Yokozawa peeked outside as much as he could and saw the culprit of the incident was a freaking sixteen wheeler truck. HOW?!

Before he could thing better of it he pulled the offending hunk of metal out of his arm with a scream. It hurt like hell and nothing could stop him from passing out, whether it was fear or pain or just all of the above he couldn't tell but he unbuckled Takano's seatbelt and called out.

"When they get here take the one on the passengers side first!" he yelled it very loudly and the unknown person or perhaps people acknowledged his request with a tap on the car once again.

"Alright."

With a sigh of relief at the numbness he felt he fell into a blurry haze of sleep. Or to be more accurate a blurry haze of exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

Takano felt like crap, his whole body ached and he couldn't do a thing about it. Just lay and sleep. He could hear sounds and could see the bright lights through his eyelids but his body didn't want to fully wake up or maybe it was Takano he really didn't want to wake up.

"Oh god." Takano barely heard the sob of a girl. Most definitely An's sobs. From what he could tell there were three people in the room. Only two spoke but he would hear the shuffling steps of the third person. A sliding door opened than closed and the two who spoke were gone. The third left behind in the room remained still and quiet and Takano couldn't point out if that person was still there.

"Hey, those two seem to care a whole lot about you so don't die." the third person being none other than Ritsu made his body ache even more. Ritsu watched in shocked agony. The shocked part, okay but he didn't get why he felt so in pain. Small things like movie scenes have been playing in his mind since what happened at Emerald. The one that came up now showed the present him and the present Takano laying on his couch, Takano was sweetly kissing Ritsu's face and tightly held his hand. He shook the image off and refused to acknowledge how warm the memory really was.

That woke Takano right up. He sat up painfully and smirked with a small wince.

"Now what gave you the impression that I was dying?" Takano cracked his neck, everything hurt like hell. He figured that the truck that had hit Yokozawa and him hadn't been moving very fast considering he wasn't dead.

Ritsu jumped and scowled as another scene played through his head. This time Takano and he were in the shower where he intimately straddled Takano. They were embracing and very VERY bare. His face flushed painfully and he tried to dismiss that but it was so vivid. Each vision grew more and more real and it really made Ritsu uncomfortable.

"The fact that you look like absolute crap." Ritsu turned his back to hide the burning of his face. Takano smiled weakly and sighed.

"Hey is it really that hard to just remember or are you just that stubborn?" Takano hesitated in what he was saying. Ritsu turned around in shock as if Takano had read his mind. He didn't reply but Takano beckoned him over and for some reason he complied. When getting there he was pulled down to meet Takano's chapped and bloodied lips. Even though they weren't at their best the kiss was smooth and romantic. Ritsu winced as multiple memories flooded him in the kiss. He was being held one second and the next he was walking in the snow with Takano. He struggled against the kiss but it was only to keep his own sanity. His body reacted so well he had to force himself to try to resist it. Ritsu broke away from the kiss first and he was completely red but he looked less confused.

"Who are you? And why do you mess me up so bad?" he said a little breathlessly and Takano weaved his hand inside of Ritsu's silky (TOO silky) hair. Giggling a little at how dramatic that sounded he kissed him again praying that everything would resurface but no such luck.

"Well first things first I'm not An's boyfriend, my name's Takano Masamune, I was in love with a boy named "Oda" Ritsu..." he put air quotes around the Oda part and Ritsu made a small choking noise.

"I am in love with you Onodera Ritsu." Takano looked into Ritsu's very green eyes and cupped his cheek.

"And finally, I have been in utter agony because I have not been able to hold you in months, so hurry up and remember me!" he said in an exasperated sigh. Before Ritsu could reply though Yokozawa and An shuffled into the room. Ritsu jumped back from Takano with an embarrassed look. Takano smiled widely, the widest smile he's given since the incident. Yokozawa and An paused looking at the situation, Takano was glowing and Ritsu was blushing and turned away from Takano.

Takano stared at Yokozawa's arm which was in a flimsy cast but other than that he looked fine. An's eyes were red from the crying but she only sniffled now. She ran up to Takano and gave him a hug. An had grown considerably more emotional in the past few months and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was beyond relieved that Takano was alright.

"We can both leave next week." Yokozawa high fived Takano with his good hand. Ritsu's blush had just started to fade when An and Yokozawa approached him.

"So brat are you finally back from lala land?" Yokozawa's words held no bite and he was smiling softly. An too had been smiling.

"Not fully, no." Takano laughed from his bed, he felt as though there was some sort of drug being pumped into this room that made them all extremely happy.

Everyone was talking again and the two caretakers were relieved to see the smile on Takano's face and they could see the hint of one ghosting Ritsu's face. The door banged open and in came running in Zen Kirishima with an angered look on his tired face.

"Takafumi!" he grabbed Yokozawa by his good arm and dragged him out of the room. Once there he held Yokozawa very carefully.

"Your on probation, we're going home." he frowned as he pulled away and he was about to start dragging him when Yokozawa halted.

"Zen I-" he was cut off by a fierce kiss of possessiveness and he nearly forgot what he was saying.

"I can't go home yet, please just wait a little longer." he panted out when the kiss was broken, he hadn't spoken to Zen in person in about two weeks.

Zen scowled, his lover was hurt and he wanted him to wait?! He shook his head and rested it on Yokozawa's shoulder.

"I love you. Please come home soon." he had decided that if Yokozawa needed more time to fix everything then he would grant him that. Zen kissed him on the forehead and then the neck but stopped himself before things got too heated.

"I...lo...love you too..." Yokozawa blushed heavily before kissing Zen passionately. Zen walked away and every so often he would look back to the hospital room tempted to drag Yokozawa with ropes home. _That's hot._ Zen laughed inwardly at his own depraved mind.

Stepping back into the hospital room everyone stared at him, probably due to the fact that the door didn't close all the way and they heard everything. EVERYTHING.

An just smiled and bumped Yokozawa with her elbow in a teasing manner. He had never told her about Zen but he had never needed to, she's seen it before and he knew it.

Every once in a while Ritsu would glance with an almost curious look at Takano, a motion that had not gone unnoticed by Yokozawa. Clearing his throat he stopped conversing and grabbed An's elbow then proceeded to drag her outside. His intention was to clear the room out and give the two privacy but in the process he confused everyone. He and An had obviously interrupted what could've been their reunion given a little bit more time. He wanted to see Takano happy and he wouldn't admit it but he also wanted to see the brat happy too.

Inside the room Ritsu slowly turned his face to Takano. It was quiet and another flash back hit Ritsu. This time he was lying in bed with Takano, not necessarily doing anything. They were actually just _cuddling. _Not that he would acknowledge that but Takano suddenly dragged him onto the hospital bed and curled his arm and leg around him. At that point Ritsu had no choice to acknowledge what he had and what he forgot. It ate at his mind that he had forgotten such an intense feeling, that he had forgotten how warm it felt. Despite himself he relaxed into the embrace and Takano smiled. No one said anything for awhile and it was peaceful, Ritsu even found himself falling asleep in Takano's arms. Of what he dreamt about he couldn't say except that it was sweet and when he woke up he had been smiling.

"Ritsu, I love you." Takano whispered in Ritsu's ear very warmly. His body shivered involuntarily and he jumped a little when Takano kissed his neck but strangely he didn't push him away or perhaps he couldn't. A gasp escaped his mouth when Takano slid a hand up Ritsu's shirt.

Crawling off the bed with a sigh he ran a hand through his hair. Tugging his shirt down and composing himself while speed walking into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and neck then exited once again and stared down a smirking Takano.

"Please don't ever become a doctor, you'll harass your patients." he said sitting in the chair next to Takano, not wanting to be too close but not too far. Laughing he bent down and kissed him softly. A very light and chaste kiss that was warm but not enough to be fulfilling. It actually disappointed him more than he thought it would and he almost voiced his complaint.

He said nothing though as he really didn't mind. No, he didn't mind one bit because it felt extremely right, no matter how wrong it was.

_**Chapter complete. Sorry it ended with a blah but oh well. REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW AND MOST IMPORTANTLY KEEP SMILING! - Lonescript**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while! Well I must warn you things get very very steamy. Meaning Lemon. LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. There I said it four times so I can't be blamed for not warning you all.**_

Ritsu got up with a groan, his head felt heavy. His eyes were bleary but other than that he seemed to get better. The migraines were now to a minimum of twice a week and they were beginning to fade. His flash backs though only became more frequent and bothersome, there would be times where he would find himself smiling for no reason or even crying out of nowhere.

Takano had been released yesterday and before his irrational urge to see him over powered he locked himself in his room. Both Yokozawa and An knocked on his door and he swore they tried to pick the lock a few times too.

"Onodera come on, you can't hide in there forever!" Yokozawa kicked the door harshly and was two seconds away from crashing the door to the floor. Truth be told Yokozawa knew that Ritsu had a very large piece of his memory back and was ecstatic. Ritsu was only being reluctant because he was a little unsure and more than likely embarrassed. Once a tsundere, always a tsundere.

"Go away and live your life, that is my advice to you." Ritsu called from his bed, convinced that Yokozawa wouldn't do anything. Of course, he was proven wrong when his door clicked open and he gaped at the tall man in the doorway.

Stomping into the room he grabbed Onodera by the collar and started to drag him out the apartment. Ritsu was flailing and screaming, down the hall several people which Yokozawa assumed to be the neighbors looked at them strangely. An raced after them and shut the door then proceeded to open Takano's apartment. That certainly got Ritsu going. He flailed more and tried crawling away from his captor but the bear had him in his grip tightly.

Throwing Ritsu inside they locked the door to the apartment. Ritsu banged desperately on the door and when that proved to fail he quickly searched for somewhere to hide. He was happy that he had remembered mostly everything he had forgotten but he really didn't want to face Takano. It was oddly upsetting knowing that he had somehow let him down. It shouldn't bother him as much as it did but alas it did. Not that he'd ever admit it. Softly padding around the room he tried not to make a noise but of course it backfired. He slammed straight into Takano's chest.

"...Ritsu?..." Takano was bleary eyed and had obviously just woken up, his hair was sticking up at endearing angles and his shirt stuck to his body very nicely. Ritsu's eyes wandered JUST a bit before flushing and backing away.

"Why are you... here?" he said with a rather large yawn, he was cute.

"Ummm I just wanted to say hi, hi!" Ritsu waved and turned on his heel attempting to escape but Takano pulled him closer. Once in the embrace that he searched for in his sleepy state he kissed Ritsu softly on the head. The gesture was sloppy of course but nonetheless sweet. It had been two weeks ago that Takano held him like this and it was a refreshing breath of air. Ritsu didn't push away.

_I'm drowning again and I am letting it happen, just because it's him._ Ritsu closed his tear filled eyes and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Takano. His head cleared and he was crying from the effect of the scorching memories that flowed into his mind. There were sad ones, happy ones and the neutral in betweens that gave his mind a sense of peace. Yes, he was indeed drowning, drowning in Takano's essence and drowning in the presence of his own mind.

"I love you Ritsu." Takano now fully awake cupped Ritsu's cheek and brushed his lips against the other's. Lifting Ritsu in a way that was extremely embarrassing even in private he then laid a full kiss on his lover.

Struggling slightly in the way he was now being held he attempted to push Takano away from him.

"Put me dow- I'm not your bride!" Ritsu's face flared and he squirmed inside of Takano's arms until he was silenced by a most passionate kiss indeed. It took his breath quite literally and his head grew fuzzy. He hadn't even realized that he'd been lied on the bed until his shirt was relinquished. He hadn't eve fully processed that. His mouth was currently being devoured by Takano. The kisses although passionate were sweet and hardly rushed. The languid strokes of Takano's tongue ran shivers all along Ritsu's body, his voice didn't seem to work.

Had they been standing he would have already collapsed.

Takano broke the kiss and stared down at his blushing lover, his hair was already mussed and his eyes were half lidded. He was beautiful, Takano stroked his hair slowly and watched as Ritsu unintentionally leaned his head into his palm as though he were very needy.

Ritsu tugged at Takano's shirt slightly because at this point he ran on pure instinct. In all honesty he hadn't known he could be so bold. It was exciting. Him missing Takano acted as a drug that filled his system so much that he wasn't even fully aware of his acts. He had needed this just as much as Takano did, he wanted it. He'll come up with excuses later.

"Takano, shirt." he panted out as he broke another mind blowing kiss. Pleased albeit shocked he complied and quickly stripped out of his shirt. There was a pause or two where the two lover stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Takano sobbed out before smashing his lips onto Ritsu's once more. Tears welled up in Ritsu's eyes as well when he kissed Takano. He truly was in love with this jerk. He couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault. Ritsu clung desperately to Takano, in an attempt at merging with him.

"I-I-I...love..you, Takano." Ritsu whispered out. It was barely loud enough for Takano to hear but he still heard it. When he did time stopped. He stared at Ritsu for a long time, he was crying fully now. They both were.

"Ritsu." was the only thing that was said before they were back in a sultry kiss that was filled with adoration. The kisses were a way of sending messages that words could not possibly describe.

Takano slid down Ritsu's body as did his kisses. They traveled to his neck, to his pectorals. Licking and kissing sweetly wherever they made contact. Ritsu sighed at the soft forms of affection. Takano took the chance to slowly work Ritsu's nipple with is tongue. Using a hand to give attention to the other. He squirmed lightly on the bed in pleasure. His head was so clouded and because of that he was acting so unlike himself. Reaching a hand forward he twisted his hands inside of Takano's hair looking for something to ground him to reality. Takano's chest and throat felt tight and warm, the fading pain of loneliness and the lingering weakness of his heart had been forgotten in the wake of Ritsu's body heat. His ministrations left Ritsu in a melting stage.

Sliding down lower he unbuttoned Ritsu's jeans and slowly lowered Ritsu's zipper as provocative as he could. Shivering softly at his lovers gaze he pulled Takano back up for a hesitant kiss that revealed his inner most self. His head cleared long enough for that gentle loving kiss before helping Takano slide his jeans down. He was truly lost in this sensation.

Ritsu now fully exposed to Takano, felt as though the playing field should be even. So without any warning he tugged Takano's pants down causing a sharp gasp to come from his lover that was strangely satisfying. Growling softly Takano shoved Ritsu down and pinned his hips to the bed. A task that caused fire to shoot to Ritsu's groin. Before a word could be said Takano swallowed Ritsu fully causing him to cry out. With no hesitation he licked along Ritsu's length in a very enticing way. Ritsu's hands found Takano's hair once again and the tangled themselves deeply inside. It was an amazing feeling.

The room was filled with the sounds of pleasure from both ends. The sounds were embarrassing beyond a doubt but they were so erotic and romantic at the same time. In what used to be silence, slick noises and Ritsu's moans replaced it.

A sensation that his body missed, Takano's attentiveness to him. The way Takano looked at him like he was a treasure, it was overwhelmingly beautiful. He sobbed in ecstasy as he allowed Takano to sweep him off into a bliss that was uniquely built for the two of them. Pleasure coiled almost painfully within Ritsu and the spring snapped in a mind boggling explosion. All that could be heard at that moment was Ritsu's screams of pleasurable agony.

Takano raised his head having swallowed Ritsu's essence, not leaving one drop of the pearly liquid. Looking at his panting and somewhat spent lover Takano climbed back up the bed to kiss Ritsu softly, romantically. Ritsu nearly fainted at how meaningful that kiss really was. It practically screamed _you belong to me, I belong to you._ Returning the kiss softly he closed his eyes softly before gently pushing his lover away. He wanted him. He_ needed _him. Takano read the need in his lover's eyes and it synchronized with his own burning need.

Slowly Takano gripped Ritsu's hand tightly.

"Ritsu, I love you." he rambled sweet nothings while deliberately entering his lover. Although a bit painful upon entry, Takano was gentle. Eventually Ritsu found himself arching in pleasure every time Takano hit his core. Repeatedly Takano stroked that spot inside of Ritsu that mad him writhe crazily. They were pushed to the brink together and it was truly peaceful. Takano kissed Ritsu softly once more before he climaxed passionately.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Takano stroked Ritsu's head lovingly while the other firmly ignored him. When all was said and done they had both realized what exactly Ritsu had confessed in the throes of passion. After a fair teasing fest Takano decided to be nice and just revel in the moment. A sweet moment it was.

Eventually they both found themselves falling asleep for they had exerted themselves...quite a bit. Spent and sated they both slept with smiles on their faces.

~(A/N We'll be back after these messages! xD Ah I'm sorry this was supposed to be a page break but um yeah I'm lame please forgive me.)~\

Waking up was an issue, neither wanted to leave the bed or move. They were tired both mentally and physically, their recent activities did not help either. Ritsu being the first to get up took the opportunity to shower, purposely using up all of Takano's hot water. When he exited the shower he sighted a smirking Takano that sat upright in bed. He was watching too closely.

About to walk back into the bathroom to change Ritsu sucked in his teeth until Takano grabbed him swiftly.

"Aw too shy to change in front of me?" Takano gave a childish pout. Of course Ritsu was enraged but it didn't quite matter. Takano felt happily buzzed. Every inch of him glowed without having to take a shower. Things were hardly ever going to be simple with this one but it again, didn't matter. What type of love was it if it never presented any challenges? Surely not a love worth while.

_**Is this the end of my story?! NO THAT CAN'T BE IT! *psssst, it's not* Oh thank goodness. Chapter 12 coming soon to a screen near you! Like, Review, Follow! Keep smiling! -Lonescript**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ritsu shivered involuntarily under the weight of Takano's gaze, it was dark but he could feel it. He had been forced to go on a date with Takano. After dressing he was dragged out of the apartment and had suddenly found himself sitting in the the dark theater squirming uncomfortably in the overwhelming heat of the embarassing looks that Takano threw his way. Ritsu couldn't deny however that despite being embarassing, the way his hand was being held tightly made him feel warm. The theater was empty due to the fact that it was late and the movie was pretty unpopular. It didn't matter, Takano just chose a random title, okay with anything as long as he got to be here with Ritsu. To be perfectly honest neither even knew what the movie was about. An hour passed by and the ending credits blared throughout the quiet theater. Ritsu quickly released Takano's hand, standing and rushing out of the theater with a blush on his face being closely persued by his lover.

"Where are you going?" Takano was practically beaming, not even before the accident had Ritsu been willing to go on a date with him. It was refreshing.

"Home." Ritsu grit out harshly not without turning around, he kept his back turned so that he couldn't be ridiculed and embarassed more by Takano. Suddenly Takano grabbed his lover into an alley way, for no reason in particular but just to hold him. Neither said anything so only the sounds of nightlife could be heard.

"The night isn't over yet." he decided to finally whisper in Ritsu's ear, an electric pulse ran sharply through Ritsu and he pushed away with apprehension.

"How many times do I have to tell you, quit deciding things on your own behalf!" he crossed his arms and tried to leave the alleyway when he was grabbed again. Pinned against the wall he swallowed a whimper as Takano kissed his neck smoothly. Pushing with all his strength Ritsu ran out panting. Laughing softly Takano proceeded to walk inside of the convenience the were next to.

"I'll get us a late night dinner." he smiled before walking into the store lights. Ritsu slumped against the wall outside, being with Takano couldn't possibly be healthy for him. After a few moments of muffled silence a voice called out to him.

"Ritsu?" at hearing his first name being called his eyes snapped open. His mother and father were dressed formally and were obviously on a date. Fear stabbed at his heart and it made it hard for him to swallow. He felt as though a lead ball was stuck in his throat. His parents were smiling but they looked suspicious of his appearance here.

"Mom,dad." he smiled at them and bounced off the wall to them, he glanced at the store front nervously.

The store door slid open with a chiming noise and Ritsu panicked as he saw Takano approach him from the corner of his eye. Ritsu was praying that Takano would pick up on his tension and just keep walking and hide somewhere for a few moments but no, Takano came to a halt next to Ritsu quietly.

"Hello, I hope you are both in good health." he immediately bounced into charismatic boss mode. Truth be told he was terrified, he desperately wanted things to end up well tonight on his date with Ritsu.

"Ah yes thank you, what are you two young people doing out so late, business?" their father smiled incredulously. The smile was cold and analytic, a smile of a business man. The look was directed toward Takano.

"Yes, we have just returned from a business trip in Nagoya and decided on a convenience dinner since everything is closed right about now." he smiled in a very similar fashion not in a offensive move but a very defensive one.

"Oh Ritsu come home for a proper meal, you are most certainly welcome ." Ritsu's mother's smile had faded swiftly into a concerned frown. He suspected that was her plot to get him back home for a visit.

"I couldn't possibly intrude." Takano dismissed the thought a little too quickly making both parents frown in suspicion.

Somehow they found themselves sitting in the Onodera mansion, eating silently. The place was pretty damn nice and impressive. The food as well had Takano mentally applauding the family. Despite the environment he was in though he knew he was in trouble, no matter how nice it was to see the house his lover grew up in. Ritsu's father was currently staring intently at the two young men that sat across from his wife and himself. The glare was accusing and held a very fatherly air to it. Takano couldn't help but shrink slightly back into his chair, perhaps it was because he was a business man but Ritsu's father was surely an intimidating man. Charming and had an admirable character as he may, when the man wanted answers there was no doubt in Takano's mind that he got what he wanted. That thought gave a little zap of fear in Takano. Ritsu who obviously knew more about his father than Takano was now visibly shaking. Takano's suspicion was correct but he just didn't know to what magnitude, Ritsu did though. Both his parents were like that, he was just glad his mother didn't seem to be too bad tonight.

"So Ritsu have you been occupying yourself with a nice girlfriend? An says you're dating a coworker, is it true?" his mother was the first to speak and she gained a glint in her eyes. _Damn it, she's back in the game._

Ritsu smiled meekly and figured that some insane situation had to have caused An to say something like that. He felt like shit, complete and utter shit. The guilt threatened to swallow him up completely. Under the table Takano bumped his leg against Ritsu's in an attempt to reassure him but he ended up making Ritsu's face flare up. A thing in which he had no control of, he tried playing it off though.

"Did she now? Ah yes...it's true." he rubbed the back of neck trying to act embarrassed and it wasn't very hard at all. It wasn't a lie really, he was dating someone in the same work and department. Not a girl but someone in his job for sure. He was nervous and his hands were sweating, Ritsu's heart was beating so hard he feared his parents could hear it. No scratch that, he worried that they could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves.

"How nice that you have _someone_ to love you." his mother griped bitterly, Ritsu suspected that his mother still held some grudges about his non-relationship with An. The servers had come to pick up their plates and then gently set down the dessert course. Takano was staring at the embroidery on the table cloth and made no eye contact with Ritsu's parents. He felt something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Ritsu's father interjected with a small savvy smile. He knew something, he had to have known. Ritsu and Takano were tense and sweating buckets at this point, they were so scared that they couldn't taste the dessert they repeatedly shoved into their mouths. Takano had to clear his throat before speaking because it felt jammed. He choked on his words and downed a glass of water then slammed it in a desperate manner.

"I apologize. I've been trying to get him to tell me but he won't squeal." he elbowed Ritsu in a very friendly manner in a weak effort at being casual. He gave Ritsu a side glance when he sighed in defeat.

"What is it that you two are trying to get at. If you have something you want to say then you should just come out and say it. I'm your son, it's your right as parents." surprisingly Ritsu's voice was steady and devoid of any hesitation. The table went silent at the strong declaration, they were shocked at the bold statement but even more surprising Ritsu wasn't too startled by his words. In fact he knew that if he didn't say them then he would be anxious all night.

"Well as I said I just want to know what kind of relationship your in. You are the Onodera heir yes but you are also my son, so I want to know your not being taken for granted." his father raised one eyebrow in genuine concern, it was then when Takano's shoulders relaxed. Despite Ritsu's father's business like attitude toward him he felt a warmth cover him when he saw the fatherly way he treated Ritsu. It was nice to know that the man knew the difference between family and work. The table was quiet once again and Ritsu stood abruptly dragging Takano with him.

"I'm going home, love you guys." he said in a heated rush, he had to get away. The guilt was eating him alive, he loved his parents dearly and what his father said had made his heart lurch. He didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes if they happened to find out. They would look at him like he was disgusting and may even go as far as disowning him. The only Onodera heir gay? Never. It should never be heard of, the Onodera heir is proper and not savage. No one would expect such filth to exist inside the family. He felt as though he had let the entire Onodera bloodline down, he was proud of where he came from and proud of his family name but if they found out now they would surely not look at him in pride but with anger and faces painted in revolt. Just the thought of it made Ritsu want to renounce his name, he felt heat prickle behind his eyes and water welled up there.

Before another word could be said he ran out into the garden with Takano. He called for one of the drivers who nearly tripped over himself at the request. They waited for the driver to pull up to the front. It was quiet. Takano slid his hand into Ritsu's and gently pulled him into an embrace.

Ritsu was sobbing silently now but his body shook violently in Takano's arms. It seemed like an eternity passed but the car still hadn't appeared.

"I don't think their love for you would ever change Onodera." he said Ritsu's name with purpose as if to remind him that the name would stay. He cupped Ritsu's cheek and kissed him softly. Through the kiss Ritsu hiccupped and sobbed even more while Takano weaved his hands through his silky hair. The driver appeared then but they didn't break apart, if Ritsu demanded the secret stay a secret he knew it would. The man was sworn under his family.

"They will lose the little faith they had in me." Ritsu whispered softly in the car, he was still crying and he aimed an empty gaze out the window. He knew that he couldn't possibly take more of this, they couldn't hide it forever. Somehow they'll figure it out and when that day came he would probably run from town. Change his name and find a new profession altogether. He couldn't bare it if they looked at him differently.

His parents' approval meant the world to him and seeing them look at him in revolt and betrayal would tear him into pieces. Ritsu already knew the result. He was vulnerable. Vulnerable. Yes, very much so.

_**I actually love this chapter. Well hope you enjoyed! Chapters from here on out are going to be really long. Review, follow like! Keep smiling!-Lonescript **_


	13. Chapter 13

You know when your leg falls asleep and when you finally start to move it feels like dull needles poking into your skin? Well, that's exactly how Ritsu felt right now, he sat dejectedly at his kitchen table while Takano cooked breakfast. Takano insisted that he spend the night and was forced to sleep on the couch. Takano didn't sleep though, when Ritsu fell asleep he stayed by his side and when he would hear those pathetic whimpers he would lay a hand on him. Before either knew it they were curled up together on the bed. The doorbell rang but Ritsu hadn't moved, no, he looked frozen in his own self pity. The aura in the apartment was nearly unbearable. Takano rushed to open the front door, wiping his hands as he went.

As soon as he turned the handle An came barging in without greeting. Her face was concerned and a little bit pained, she looked like she'd been crying very recently.

"Rittie, I am so sorry. This is all my fault isn't it?" she grabbed the chair across the table and sat herself in it then gripped his hands tightly. She was pale and flushed at the same time, she feared the answer. An was half expecting him to scream "Yes it's all your damn fault An, get out of my home!"

The thought of that made her want to curl up into a ball of shame. Ritsu pulled his hands away and slowly left his statue state to gaze at An. He gave her a small sad smile that seemed miniature to the ones he normally gave. Takano wanted to just snatch him and hide him from the world. His little secret. But he knew that he couldn't very well do that without being forceful and horrid, he just wanted Ritsu all to himself. He knew that he rightfully belonged to the Onodera empire but there was that itching annoying hope of _what if they do disown him?_ Every time he thought something like that he felt like garbage, how could he hope for something so soul crushing to his lover? He was too selfish when it came to his lover. Takano supposed that the reason for this was because he'd lost him for ten years and nearly lost him again, perhaps this is why he just wanted to lock him up in a room and protect him from the outside world.

"An it isn't your fault, it's...my own fault, I guess." as Ritsu said the words he folded in on himself. He looked like the proverbial kicked puppy but he also felt like it too. The puppy kicked to the curb and passing time before he was A.) Killed B.)Captured or C.)Adopted by another. None of the options were okay with him either, he didn't want to be left behind or thrown away. He knew it wouldn't happen in that exact way, he knew. But he knew in some way he would be dismissed from the family. They would look at him differently and say his name differently and even speak to him in different context. They would see him a stranger, an anomaly that had no business in being part of this family. His mind was a muddled pool of abandonment and he hadn't even been abandoned. Yet. It was thoughts like those that made him want to sob in his bed like a child.

"No. If it's your fault then it's mine. None of us are to blame besides they didn't find out." Takano gripped Ritsu shoulders and began to massage his shoulders. Knots covered his back and shoulders, Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to cringe at how easily Takano was able to say that. What the hell did he know? His parents abandoned him from day one. Ritsu slumped over in his chair as Takano's touch started to burn him. It wasn't a physical burn but it was most definitely there. He knew that it was guilt and bitterness that burned him not Takano. All he felt was the loud guilt. The guilt from the lie he kept, the guilt of putting a blemish in the family, the guilt of being so cranky about it and the guilt of keeping himself in this pitiful state. He didn't even know left from right anymore and it annoyed the hell out of him.

Finishing his breakfast Ritsu stood and dumped his plate in the now empty sink. He didn't go back to the table though he just kept walking until he reached his room.

"I'm kinda tired An, can we pick this back up some other time?" Ritsu turned before opening the door, he really wasn't lying. He was dead tired but he wanted some time to himself more than that. And _time to himself _meaning Ritsu wanted to sob until he fainted, without any disturbance. Knowing that he wasn't going to see him anytime soon Takano stood and threw Ritsu a longing look before he entered his room. Takano knew he couldn't very well make too much contact with him at this point in time. It was painful because he found himself once again having to hold back for his lover's sake. It was quiet in the room for a while until An rose from the table, she had texted Yokozawa and filled him in. He wasn't available at this moment because he was spending time with his family. She didn't know which family he was referring to but she could give a good guess.

An marched up to Takano to give him a pat on the shoulder, she didn't realize it but she felt very comfortable with him now. There was a time where she considered him an enemy, even before the accident she still gave those envious looks. Now though she felt as though this was just another person under her care. A person to fight for and to protect, to comfort. Takano was older, taller and wiser on a lot of things but that wouldn't stop An from her job. She witnessed first hand how sensitive Takano could be so An took matters into her own hands.

Takano smiled softly, he was thinking very similar thoughts. Despite the past though he tapped her back, he knew that he and Ritsu would be wrecks without the aid of Yokozawa and An. After the friendly patting ceased they laughed at their new friendship. It was actually kind of sweet. Despite being older than her, Takano felt he found an older sister in her. Something he wished he had when he was in high school.

"I believe a truce is in order. It's never been official." An reached her hand out so Takano could shake it. And so he did, firmly.

"Now it is. Thank you for everything." Takano smiled warmly at her and An just nodded. Then without another word she left the apartment.

Ritsu was buried under the sheets and was curled up like a toddler afraid of the dark. Thoughts swirled painfully in his head and seemed to float around the room as well. The migraines that had gradually faded only recently started to come back with force. He found himself running into his bathroom to retch, he was suffering. He was sobbing all the while too, he gripped the edge of the sink and turned the sink on. Ritsu dunked his head under the faucet and hoped that the cold water did something other than chill his already cold body. Ritsu knew he was overreacting but he could hardly help it. Somehow the pain in his head and the misery he felt from the continuous retching covered up the ache of loneliness.

Takano stood outside his bedroom door listening to Ritsu's sounds of agony. It was unbearable to just be on standby. So with a bit of guilt he cracked open the door to Ritsu's bedroom. From the noises he heard he guessed that Ritsu was throwing up in the bathroom.

Walking up to the shriveled up form of his lover he scooped him into his arms. Ritsu had no energy to protest as he was lied on the bed softly. When he looked up Ritsu saw Takano's tired face, his eyes swam with tears.

"You can rely on me a little more you know? I love you." Takano lied down next to him and cradled his head to his chest. Ritsu was sniveling and trembling violently but when Takano said those words he pushed Takano away from him with as much force as he could muster.

"Stop it! It's because of you that I even feel like this! I can't even think about my name without feeling guilty. It's because of those damn words that I'm messed up. It's because of you I don't belong anymore!" Ritsu was screaming at the top of his lungs and his throat felt raw. Sobs racked Ritsu's body once more as he once again rushed to the bathroom. Takano's tears flowed freely down his face now, Ritsu's words cut deeper than either of them realized and it stung sharply. Even so Takano rubbed Ritsu's back as he threw up. Takano's hand was slapped away harshly, another stabbing blow to his heart.

"Get out!" Ritsu was glowering but not exactly in anger, he didn't know what he felt anymore. He loved Takano, there was no denying it even he knew this. But the fact that his love for him had doubts made him writhe in agony. The fact that his love for Takano would cause him to lose another thing he loved made him irrational and pissed beyond belief. He couldn't think or see anything clearly.

Takano held back the sob in his throat and exited the room softly. The words hurt like hell, as he closed the door to Ritsu's apartment he wiped his eyes. He knew that Ritsu was just upset and needed some time but he knew that there was some truth behind the words. He just didn't know which one his lover meant.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Yokozawa watched his dejected friend, he wasn't as bad as he was when Ritsu had amnesia but he was still pretty depressed. Yokozawa's cast was finally off and he had the occasional kink in his neck but other than that he was pretty well. After working his ass off at work he had gotten to spend two weeks with Hiyori and Zen. They had gone to the beach and he found himself having a lot of fun. He missed them. It annoyed Takano, the shimmery air of happiness around his friend. His eye twitched.

"Yo, you're way too bright to hang around right now. Turn it down a bit." Takano put his hand over his eyes in a very comic manner to gesture how bright he was. Yokozawa smiled and then pouted in an attempt to tune his happiness down.

"Better?" he said through his false pout. Takano nodded sadly, he hadn't spoken nor seen Ritsu outside of work for a week now. Yokozawa understood it, he had a very similar experience with Zen himself. Except that he was the one that did the kicking out, he could understand both of the two lovers. Yokozawa was prepared to give his advice and lay down the law.

"Go bother him until he opens his door. Apologize even if you don't have anything to apologize for." Yokozawa blushed at what exactly had transpired between him and his lover. Takano frowned as expected from him, he didn't want to make Ritsu even more terse. Yokozawa had no idea what to say next, he was on the other side of the argument when it happened. Surely he could give advice to Ritsu but that would be...odd. He tried to recall what Zen had said to him that night. It was hard because he had a pretty high fever at the time, his memory was a bit fuzzy.

"You never know, he might not even be mad at you maybe he's just...brooding." Yokozawa struggled for the right word but when he found it he knew it struck a cord. Takano nodded in understanding. He got it but he didn't want to put it into action because he feared the result. His phone rang and Yokozawa's did as well. It was a call from work, both had to come in today. Ritsu was already at the office there was no doubt about that but his stomach churned at the thought of seeing him. He really didn't want to be ignored again but it couldn't be helped. Paying up the bill Takano stood as slowly as he could without making Yokozawa suspicious but it didn't work.

Before they knew it they were at the entrance of Marukawa Shoten and Takano was not a happy camper. His friend was fearful that he was going to have to drag Takano into the building but such was not the case. Stepping out on to the fourth floor Takano grumbled softly, he hadn't been paying attention thus causing him to collide into Hatori.

"Ah I didn't know you were coming in today. Kisa is your proposal done, Takano is here." Hatori called out behind him and Kisa squeaked, his hands started typing faster. Hatori sighed as did Takano. It was the beginning of hell week. Which synchronized perfectly with how Takano and Ritsu felt, the others sure felt effected by the aura the two let off. One was depressed the other fiery, they couldn't tell which belonged to whom, all they knew was that it was uncomfortable. Takano sat at his desk and immediately started to work, he was sulking while he did so.

Kisa stood and lied his proposal on Takano's desk, Kisa was sweating nervously and he was visibly shaking. Takano read through it half heartedly, the proposal was the best Kisa had done but he wasn't in a vey light mood. He would though give credit where credit was due.

"The best you've done, now get ready for the meeting tomorrow morning. Don't be late either." Takano smiled softly and handed back the papers without any red marks. Kisa nodded and as he sat down he pat Ritsu on the back. Ritsu grabbed the papers and read through them, he was impressed. Glancing slightly at Takano he frowned, he felt bad for the words he said. He knew they hurt Takano badly but he was pissed beyond belief, Takano hadn't even fucking _tried _to patch things up with him! So no way in hell was he just going to apologize.

When Ritsu finished up work, Hatori and Kisa managed to nab him. Much to Takano's contempt the brought Ritsu out for drinks. He was about to refuse until he saw Takano's annoyed face, in a childish move he accepted. What would be the harm? Takano grumbled slightly as he had to stay back and finish the work that had suddenly piled up on his desk.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

By the third round Hatori stopped drinking, he had a decent buzz going and he knew he had to drive. However this wasn't the case for Ritsu or Kisa, the two just kept going and going. Kisa lied on the floor with a plop and started to swivel a bit. Ritsu was slumped over the table in front of them and was rolling his head randomly. Hatori was simply putting his head down to cool off.

"Heyyyy Rittieeeee! Isn't our boss kinda scaryyyyyyy?!" Kisa flung himself upright and banged his hands on the table, scaring the two other men. Across the bar a group of women giggled at the sight. It wasn't everyday you spotted three drunk hotties.

"Nope-_hic-_ he's just an asssssss. I'm not scared of him. I can dump his sorry ass and just go take over the family companyyyy-_hic!_" Ritsu was dead drunk, he was on his fifth round and the words he said had no meaning. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't true. Even so the words shocked both Hatori and Kisa, they were confused. Although drunk it was a weird thing to say.

"You mean he will dump you, you'll be out of a job!" Kisa got over his shock a bit and cackled. Hatori laughed too but not as hard.

"Nope. I mean why do I have to repeat the same thing over again? Things didn't work back then in high school why would they workkk nooow?-_hic!" _Ritsu frowned at the table with tears in his eyes. That time he knew there was some truth behind the words. Things didn't work back then but he was hoping they would now. The fool inside of him desperately wanted it to work so he could finally rest easy.

"What dya mean?" Hatori's words were a bit slurred but other than that he was fine. Kisa and Hatori's heads cleared up a bit to realize that their friend was crying. Kisa stood on unsteady feet and walked deliberately towards Ritsu, Hatori called over a waiter and requested that he get the bill.

"The jerk, it's so simple for him. He doesn't have to worry about things like this. Why do I have to be the only one worrying?!" Ritsu slammed his fists on the table and raised his head, his eyes were red and puffy. Tears flowed freely down his face without asking permission and every time he wiped them they would just reappear. Kisa patted his back in slight confusion, what the hell was he talking about?

"Onodera, is there any chance that you two are close or maybe were classmates?" Kisa hiccupped but he had started to come down from his high just a bit. His friends tears shocked him into a lucid state.

"We were and are dating." he said with half lidded tear filled eyes. Kisa and Hatori's eyes widened. At that exact moment Ritsu passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

It was stupid and they both knew it because every time Ritsu or Takano stood, their eyes would pop to them. Kisa was on the phone but was full on staring at his coworker next to him. Hatori was making corrections but his eyes would often drift off the storyboards and land on Takano. It was like they were hyper aware of the two, the slightest of movements caught their nervous eyes. Last night after the bar, Hatori and Kisa brought Ritsu to Takano's apartment knowing not where their friend lived. Upon their arrival they discovered that Ritsu was neighbor to their boss which unfortunately correlated a bit with what Ritsu had said. They were confused, they had a bit evidence and a confession but things didn't quite fit together like they thought it would. They had no idea if it was truth or just drunk talk.

Ritsu had a pretty decent hangover and was still getting over it. Sounds annoyed him only a bit but other than that he was okay. Currently he was formatting text and images so he wasn't too overwhelmed. He was extremely relieved that it was only the beginning of the cycle. Takano was sulking once again and had a deep scowl painted on his face.

"I don't give a damn, if you had gone with my suggestion of 20,000 this wouldn't have happened! If you have a problem find it within yourselves or take it up with sales." having said his piece Takano threw the phone down. The only reason no one was effected by the rage of their boss was because everyone was focused on their own thing. Work related or not.

"Kisa! Give this to Kirishima down at Japun, while you're there tell him to send me the outlines for the next meeting." Takano was barking orders and Kisa tripped over his own feet at the command. Grabbing the papers off of Takano's desk he ran out of the office. Hatori raised an eyebrow as Ritsu was beckoned over to Takano's desk. The two men exchanged heated words then Takano stood and collected his papers. If you looked as closely as Hatori did you'd see that Ritsu's face was slightly pink and flustered.

"Hatori, I have to travel to one of my author's offices. Go on and take watch second chief. I won't return until tomorrow." Takano threw a friendly smile his way and Hatori returned it slightly. Truth be told he had no work to do and he was pretty sure no one else in Emerald did either. The month was oddly devoid of any deadlines and they could've all afforded days off today. While taking this into consideration Kisa walked in looking bored, he obviously had nothing better to do. Yukina was in school and had work directly after this so he couldn't very well go home without missing his lover.

Mino sighed but still managed to keep that eerie smile on his face. They were all so very bored... They began to realize that Ritsu had livened the place up ten times more. Work had grown exciting and fun due to his arrival and the way he was so easily teased.

"This sucks."

~Spaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD sorry(Not sorry)okay bye!~

Takano had fallen asleep on the train and his head rest on the pillow. They had bought expensive tickets just because they knew they could and by they I mean Takano. It was irritating but let the man do whatever he pleased with his money. It was a private car with a bedroom and Ritsu kinda enjoyed how peaceful it was. His fingers unconsciously and absentmindedly raked through Takano's soft dark hair. If they weren't coming to Osaka for business he was going to be pissed. He hadn't wanted to be near Takano for awhile now and although admittedly calm now he secretly wanted to rip Takano's hair out. At the thought his fingers tightened unhelpfully and Takano stirred in annoyance.

Ritsu sighed and scooted away from Takano, on the other side of the bed. He wanted to kick the bastard off of the bed but he held himself back only due to the fact that he was tired as well.

An annoying ringing noise made Ritsu's eyes snap open not only five minutes after he fell asleep. Takano groaned and pulled the blanket toward him as though he could shield out the noise. Wearily he answered what he discovered was his phone, it was now 7:00 at night.

"Ritsu. We need to talk. Now, come home. NOW." his mother's voice was stern but quiet which insinuated that she was pissed. Mega pissed. She was never quiet unless she was out for blood.

Ritsu's throat grew dry and fear built up silently within him. His parents were people not to be reckoned with at all. Having insanely powerful parents had its downsides.

"Can't. I'm on a business trip right now..." he tried to hide the trembling in his voice but it obviously didn't work. On the other end of the line his mother grew quiet and he felt discomfort blanket his shoulders. A minute of silence passed but it felt like an eternity to Ritsu. Takano mumbled slightly and shock ran through his system, he sped into the bathroom.

"On a business trip with your boss perhaps?" the voice on the phone changed to a much deeper and more smooth one. The voice of his father made him tense as he sat on the toilet seat lid. This was bad.

"Ah yes..." Ritsu replied hesitantly, he did not like where this was going.

"Just come here when you get back."

With that said the phone hung up and Ritsu let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. There was no rest for him was there? He didn't think so. Walking out of the bathroom he lied next to the now awake Takano. Takano was shirtless and shivered at how he was now uncovered. Ignoring this though he wrapped his arms around Ritsu who tired pulling away with vehemence. Takano didn't let up however and kissed Ritsu's forehead. An action in which he'd not done in forever causing Ritsu to turn red and hot. But even with that being done he stopped struggling and let Takano continue his sweet ministrations. He had no idea why especially when he was still mad at him. Takano slid his warm hands up Ritsu's sides while he kissed him softly on the mouth. The warmth emitted from his hands made him melt and shiver in delight, an embarrassing noise barely escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry." the words slipped out of Takano's mouth as he sucked on Ritsu's neck insistently. Ritsu's throat felt choked and he swallowed with much difficulty. Knowing he wouldn't be able to talk he nodded slowly in affirmation. Takano sighed in relief and pulled away completely leaving Ritsu flushed in warmth. Ritsu frowned at this but said nothing as he watched Takano settled himself back under the covers of the bed. Ritsu grew angry again, not because of what had happened before but now because he was left hanging. Ritsu clicked his tongue in annoyance and settled himself down as well, he was mumbling until his hand was entwined with Takano's hand.

"I know that I haven't been as understanding as I should've been but I love you. Things will get hard but..." Pausing he pulled Ritsu to his chest so that they faced each other, their fingers still entangled together. Ritsu covered his red face in Takano's neck and blinked away the moistness in his eyes.

"But I don't care, I hope you don't mind too much either." Takano continued with a large smile, he kissed Ritsu again with a sloppy sleepiness.

To be honest though, Ritsu didn't care. He didn't want to anyway, he just didn't want to care about the world anymore. Once he fell asleep Takano relaxed in a heap, the warmth of Ritsu's body brought him once again to shut his eyes in a peaceful sleep...

Takano's author had an aura of depression drowning her but apparently that didn't warrant any pity as Takano slammed his palms on the desk in front of her. They got to work immediately, Ritsu was pasting toner to the sheets in a careful rush and Takano was barking orders at his author. She was trying to defend herself but it didn't work against Takano's very harsh words and accusations. Ritsu said nothing due to his lack of authority, inexperience and overall knowledge on Takano's strategy. Eventually the work got done and they narrowly made it back to the printers on time. By the time of their arrival Hatori, Kisa and Mino had all gone home for vacation. Ritsu's phone kept vibrating nonstop and he finally answered it when he was in the comforts of his own home.

"Hello? Ritsu? Are you back?" An's gentle voice reached his ears and he smiled at it. He was relieved at hearing her voice, everything had changed but it was nice to know that An still was glued to his side.

"Yeah. Just got home, strangely I'm not tired though." he began to notice that he was in high spirits and his body felt rejuvenated. Ritsu couldn't say for certain what it was but it didn't feel bad so he just rolled with it.

"Um. Your parents are calling you home so... You had better hurry over. Oh and they said to bring Takano-san." her voice grew concerned very suddenly and Ritsu could hear shouting in the background now. Bits and pieces of the bickering caught his ears and they weren't very pleasant words. Ritsu assumed they were meant for him and he could also presume that he was on speaker. Sighing he hung the phone up, there was no way out of this. Why did they want Takano? What could they possibly want? Was this just another dinner invite? Not likely.

Upon their arrival they bumped into An who was on her way out, that made Ritsu nervous. If An was asked to leave then shit was about to hit the fan, he swallowed thickly. Takano and Ritsu tried to be as inconspicuous as they could, with a two feet distance between them and Takano's poker face. As much as he tried to Ritsu didn't have a poker face, no, his face was pale and sweaty. As the Onodera butler opened the door he immediately spotted his parents standing right behind said butler. Both of the young men were guided into the family room and they seated on the couch. They maintained their two foot radius and Takano smiled respectively at Ritsu's parents but the smile was not returned. The family driver stood quietly in the corner and was flushed slightly. It was then when Ritsu felt true and utter terror, he knew what was coming. Takano and Ritsu met the eyes of the obviously ashamed and flustered driver. Ritsu braced himself on the couch slightly.

"Ritsu. Please explain something to me. And perhaps your _boss _could help fill in some blanks for us as well." his father stepped forward and crossed his arms. Ritsu swallowed noisily and Takano tensed up in just the slightest. They remained as calm as they could but their hearts escalated in speed.

"What exactly needs explaining?..." Ritsu was hesitant in his answer and his mother nearly snarled at it. Takano challenged her slightly with his eyes and the motion did not go unnoticed by anyone. Ritsu wanted to punch him and tell him to stop the sudden air of hostility that now surrounded him. Ritsu's father pushed further though causing Takano to back down in intimidation, the green eyes pierced his skin. Takano pulled his eyes away in retreat and shivered, Ritsu's eyes were not unlike his father's but the shade differed. Ritsu's dad had a slightly darker shade of green eyes, it was made the eyes seem stormy in this situation.

Takano was mad as he knew where this headed, he wanted to defend himself and Ritsu but he knew this wasn't only his fight. In fact it was hardly his fight to fight, this was Ritsu's war. Even as he came to this realization he couldn't hold back.

"I believe I know. If it has to do with my current relationship with your son then I will formally explain. I apologize it's a bit late." Takano stood and Ritsu's eyes became akin to dinner plates. He wanted to freak out but the shock and disgust that flooded him caused him to freeze. His parents too were taken by the display but they recovered quickly. Ritsu however was shaking and bile bubbled up within him and threatened to rise. Takano glanced at his shell shocked lover, his eyes glistened in a mix of emotions that made him want to hide in shame. This wasn't going to end well for anyone he knew.

"Ah so the truth becomes unveiled not by Ritsu but by _you. _What could you possibly want with him? Money? I implore you to drop this silly appalling _thing _now. It shouldn't matter to people like you, find another." Ritsu's mother finally stepped up to the home plate, and struck Takano with her harsh words. Takano's face appeared disfigured at the accusations and Ritsu was on his knees on the floor. He was opening his mouth as to say something but nothing ever came out. Just small squeaking noises and gasps of air. He was openly tearing now, silent tears flowed free from confinement as his worst nightmare played in front of his eyes. He wanted to crawl under a rock or move away from this country. The feelings of rejection and misunderstanding raced back into his being with the force of a freight train. The force that caused his lungs to be crushed.

"I don't believe you're the one to make that choice however. I do realize that he is heir but he is capable of his own decisions and I'll have you know that what you said is false. It does matter, it matters a hell of a lot! It means a lot to me because it's him." Takano was raging in furry and Ritsu's father took one step forward. Nothing was said as Ritsu's father raised his hand in a fist.

Ritsu snapped out of the horrified trance he was in and gripped his father's hand and pulled it down. His father was not a very physical man, he believed that words and diplomacy could solve any problem. Civil acts warrant civil fixes.

"Please, just stop. You haven't even heard me out." Ritsu sobbed out as he once again fell to his knees. What was to say? Hey mom, dad I fuck with this guy. Or maybe I'm dating a dude so get over it. What could he say that didn't bring him and his family shame. Nothing, that was it. Nothing could possibly redeem his title as son.

"I... I meant to tell you but I... I didn't know the right time. Please, just listen to what I have to say. I know you must hate this but I beg of you." Ritsu bowed formally on the floor, something that has been done to him many times. But he has never taken on the shameful position, his knees were drawn into his body and his head was lowered. Ritsu's mother and father were still glowering but reason made it's way thorough their blood hazed eyes. Ritsu's father pulled Ritsu off of the ground and gave him a pained confused look. The look was fatherly and concerned to the max, he wanted to grab him and just keep him as his innocent son. The son that was his pride joy and his future. Ritsu was still crying and his father wiped the tears away and gestured to the couch.

"It...started in high school, I... had met him in high school." Ritsu sighed and aimed his gaze to the floor. Takano rose and sat next to him, dismissing the two foot radius and sitting shoulder to shoulder with his lover. He could see the shock and rage in his parents' faces but they stayed silent as Ritsu tried to compose himself.

"I had a c-crush on him and when I had confessed we started going out..." Ritsu flushed in shame and embarrassment as he continued retelling what was ancient history. His parent's eyebrows shot up as they were expecting something along the lines of _he seduced me and I fell for it. _But the truth in Ritsu's hesitation was obviously there.

Takano stared at his lover in admiration, he knew how much Ritsu feared this. He wanted to hold him because he could see the pain in his form. Wanting to relieve him of such pain he jumped in.

"Ah sorta. That isn't quite the truth, I had asked him out yes but it was only to...disturb his innocence. You see I grew up by myself and my parents were horrible people so seeing someone so cheerful and honest, I was twisted and tried to break him. BUT I soon found myself falling for him..." he paused after this, it was embarrassing to him. Also the next part was likely not going to bode well with the two elders. As the story goes after falling for Ritsu came the invite to his house which so obviously lead to their romantic and more explicit activities. Ritsu also knowing where this road was going swallowed and covered his face with his arms. He couldn't let Takano keep saving him.

"He invited me over since his parents were never home and we...um...slept..together. In the morning I asked him if we were truly dating and-" he was cut off.

"I had laughed. It was nervous laughter really but he misunderstood it and roundhouse kicked me then ran. After that I never saw him again." Takano finished off the story in a solemn tone. Recalling that event was not something either of them found pleasant. Ritsu drew in a shaky breath and raised his head to see his parents. They were angry, confused and tense. The story they heard was outrageous. Their son had been like this since high school! What's worse he has had...sex with this man for god knows how long.

"You mean to tell me that you initiated?! Tell me Ritsu, did we not give you enough attention back then? Is that what happened? Did you feel that lonely that you had to run off to _him?_" Ritsu's mother raged but her voice was desperate and sad, her eyes glistened with tears. Takano examined her, Ritsu had so obviously gotten her hair. It was long and had a rich brown color to it, hers only contained small lines of grey. Ritsu's dad too had the same look of desperation. The desperate attempt to redeem their son from something he didn't need or want redeeming from. Ritsu yelled and shot up off the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I make my own choices, I am not pushed by desperation or loneliness, if you have an issue in what I have chosen then say so! I didn't plan to meet him again, in fact I forced myself to forget what had happened. But facts are facts and the fact is that I..." he trailed off and glanced at Takano who was stunned, his eyes were doubled in size.

Ritsu grabbed Takano's collar and pulled it to him. Takano didn't know what was happening, his lips were weighed with a heavy force and a tongue swept into his mouth briefly. Ritsu was kissing him quite passionately, his face was red from anger, embarrassment and the heat of the kiss. He pulled away and wiped a string of saliva away from the corner of his mouth.

"That is the fact. Your son, the only heir to Onodera publishing is in love. Not with anyone you've set me up with but with him. I have abided by your rules and conditions for so damned long, no longer will I stand and just let myself roll with it. This shouldn't be too big of a deal, I never ask for much and I AM your son. So what will you do?" having said that he left the family room also leaving behind his frozen parents. He wanted to live how ever he damned pleased. And he will.

_**Wow. I used the word freeze or frozen a lot, geez. Anywayyy hope you enjoyed it, like, follow, favorite! Spread it around! But most importantly keep smiling -Lonescript **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Massive lemon alerts throughout the entire thing. I love this chapter. Like so much. Teehee, enjoy!_**

Takano was actually scared shitless right now, he was pinned to the bed and his shirt was suddenly torn off. Ritsu was on top of him and his face was buried in the crook of his neck,kissing and licking Takano's throat. Takano could get up if he wanted to but he feared what would happen if he did, every time he shifted Ritsu would snarl in reprimand.

"Stay still..." the command came as a heated whisper that made Takano shiver in lust. Ritsu tugged his belt out of the loops and landed a searing kiss on his lover's mouth.

"Whoa...whoa! Ritsu stop. What's wrong with you?" Takano was panting softly as he pulled his lips away from Ritsu's. The loss of contact caused Ritsu to hide his face, Takano attempted to lift it. As soon as they got home from his parents' Ritsu had jumped him without saying a word. He felt the shivering of Ritsu's body and flipped them over. As much as he liked seeing Ritsu being dominant, something felt off about it. There was too much of a desperation and not the good kind.

Takano watched as Ritsu covered his face with his arms, he was biting his lip and Takano pried the arms away. Ritsu was crying softly and his eyes were red, Takano's eyes narrowed in apprehension. Ritsu stopped trying to conceal his pain and sobbed into Takano's chest, he gripped at the arms that held him closely. He lost a part of himself today, he had just assumed that he could dismiss it without serious injury. That he could just bend with the wind but he simply snapped in two, he couldn't just force the pain away. Takano sat up bringing Ritsu along with him and started rocking back and forth, Ritsu was a wreck on legs. He loved him so much and so badly that the anguish his lover felt made him want to attack it's source.

"Ritsu...shhh. It's-" he stopped abruptly, he couldn't very well say _its all going to be alright _because he had no way of knowing if things would ever be right. Takano left it be and just continued to hold his love, Ritsu was still sobbing quite loudly. Hell, it was more wailing now. It sounded as though he were practicing whale song.

"Take responsibility. I chose you over them so you'd better not leave me, take responsibility you bastard." when Ritsu was left with nothing but shuddering gasps and breaths he lied down next to Takano. Takano was currently stroking his face in methodical motions and nodded softly. Ritsu grabbed the hand that was caressing him, why should he give a damn anymore? Cupping the hand against his face, he turned his head and kissed Takano's palm. Takano was able to find the humor in it, the way Ritsu gave his hand sweet attentions made his heart giddy. There was a point in time where he nearly gave up on the stubborn man but he was glad it hadn't ended so. He laughed at this situation, Ritsu Onodera was so very contradicting. Passionate one minute, sweet the other minute then a whole different level of aggravation. Takano just wanted to feel his warm body and smooth skin, the way it seemed to glow in moonlight captivated him. It was like looking at porcelain except he knew this specific piece wouldn't break so easily and because he knew this he was able to grip him as tightly as he did.

Ritsu sighed as his shirt was pulled up and off of his head, he peered into Takano's dark intense eyes and closed his own eyes in submission. Takano was a taken by the act and his body jerked back in the slightest, shaking off his shock though he smiled and gratefully accepted the precious gift he'd just been given. Ritsu wrapped his arms around his lover, the skin to skin contact made electricity shoot through his system. His hands began to wander upon the wonderfully toned body of his lover, Takano shivered as cool and lightly calloused fingers crawled on his skin in a provocative manner. It seemed that Ritsu was more active in these acts, he didn't know why but ever since his memory returned he had been so much more of a contributor in these moments. Perhaps it was because his body and mind unconsciously missed Takano's body more than anything, they moved with a mind of their own. Maybe since they were away from this presence for so long they wanted to get their fill again. Whatever it was Takano reveled in it as Ritsu flipped them over once again, the fiery gaze was back and was very intent on seducing the man under him. Ritsu continued swiping his hands against the toned skin marveling at the texture.

"Ritsu. Do what you want." Takano pulled Ritsu back up to him and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Silently he took a large intake of breath to inhale his lover's scent. God he loved that smell so much. As creepy as it sounded he just did. He couldn't help but be drawn to it, it was extremely alluring. Ritsu let out a relaxed sigh and took his own large intake of air. He too loved the way Takano smelled, he was just less open about it.

Takano released his lover so he could continue his sensual journey. Ritsu said nothing and continued to sweep his hands over Takano's fit body, soon the hands were replaced with a burning mouth. A tongue shot leaving wet trails all across the man. Takano shivered then tangled his hands in Ritsu's hair. It was so blissful, Takano was sighing in content and groaning in a warm pleasurable buzz. Ritsu had never acted this way but it was deliciously amazing, he swore that he could melt at these ministrations.

Ritsu was in awe at Takano's pleasured face and delectable body, he just wanted Takano. More and more until it consumed him. Ritsu slid further down his lover's body and slid his jeans down along with his boxers. That was when he grew shameful, he hadn't done anything like this and it was hard because he was just guiding himself by running purely on instinct. Seeing this Takano's eyes widened and when he was about to pull Ritsu's body up he was swallowed, Takano hissed in delight at the unmeasured movements. It was apparent that Ritsu had no clue what to do but it still felt so damn good! Takano's grip in his partner's hair tightened as the bobbing on his lower body drove him slightly insane. Ritsu moved faster and faster nearly completing his normally calm boyfriend. _Had I really just called him that? _In reality Takano wasn't his boyfriend. He wasn't because to Ritsu it was so much more and so much deeper than that. HE was so much more than that. Boyfriend, maybe he supposed that could be the term if they went public with their relationship but other than that Takano was NOT his boyfriend. He was his soul mate and partner and protector and first love, his reason to rebel.

Takano tugged Ritsu off of him panting, Ritsu wiped his mouth and smiled slightly. He even tasted good, the smirk on his face was unsettling.

Suddenly they were embracing, Takano stroked the soft hair of his lover in adoration. He wouldn't have expected such attentions from Ritsu, it was amazing. _Ritsu..._

Ritsu's jeans were tugged off, the two lovers were kissing and nuzzling one another in a way so sweet it was sickening. Takano rolled them over so he lay atop of him, his heart thudded violently and he could feel Ritsu's heart as well. They wanted this so badly. Ritsu gritted his teeth to hold back the pitiful noises that wanted to slip out as Takano entered his body gently and smoothly. Takano wept in agony, this felt too good to be wrong. Ritsu's walls clenched around him tightly and he couldn't breathe at the sensation. His hips snapped forward causing Ritsu to call out and writhe in bliss. He too was finding trouble breathing, Ritsu's breath came out in pants and gasps. Takano's movements made him dig his fingers into the strong arms of his lover, it was so fucking GOOD. Takano reached down to please Ritsu more, he pumped the erection in sync with his own movements. Their pace grew and so did the noise. Takano and Ritsu were groaning crazily and wantonly, the odd wet noises served as proof of their intensity.

"Takano! Nnhh!" The embarrassing noises that Ritsu made were mirrored with Takano's own embarrassing sounds. They couldn't help it, it all just felt so good. Ritsu pulled Takano's head down so their passionate noises would be muffled. They were so close. Takano's speed increased, his grunts and moans reverberated of the walls of the room. _Shit._ Together they were pushed to bliss, panting and moaning. They weren't nearly as satisfied as they wanted to be though. Takano kissed Ritsu's entire face trying to encourage more from him...

By the time morning came round Ritsu was exhausted, he had kind of overdone it. He and Takano had gone at it all night long and it was great but Ritsu's body ached with each step. His hips had small bruises that were proof of their passion, his backside throbbed. Really, he didn't know whether to be mad or happy.

Takano's arm was draped over his lover and the shit eating grin on his face seemed to stay. He was deeply sated, Ritsu had truly given him a special gift and it was sweet one at that. Takano grabbed Ritsu's head and pulled it to him, kissing him slowly and softly. It was perfect. Right now though they were in deep need of a shower but he figured Ritsu wouldn't be able to move too much. Takano admitted that he took advantage of the moment but he didn't feel all too guilty because he hadn't initiated things in the first place. Takano lifted the tired body off of the bed, the person in his arms didn't object or fuss. Not physically at least. His mind though was cussing the man out.

"We need to take a bath." Takano gracefully placed Ritsu in the tub and turned on the heated water. He stepped inside as well, their bathrooms were actually quite large and that included their tubs. It accommodated them both quite nicely with room to spare. Ritsu sighed as the warm water was quite soothing, it was embarrassing to be in here with Takano but after all they've done he doubted the feeling was justified. Takano stared at him in content, this had to be one of the greatest days of his life. As over dramatic as that may seem it was true. Ritsu had his eyes closed and his mouth was parted in bliss, taking advantage of that Takano leaned forward and stole a kiss. His tongue swept into the mouth with the adeptness that only Takano could manage, Ritsu opened his eye not in surprise but in weary appreciation. His eyes were half lidded making it seem as though he were seducing Takano but he was just tired. He couldn't go for another round even if he wanted to and he might have wanted to... just a little bit.

"I love you Ritsu, let me take care of you forever." Takano positioned them so that he was behind Ritsu, he leaned him back against his chest. Ritsu blushed as he layed his head back on Takano's shoulder.

"Are you stupid?... There is no way this'll last that long." at the last part Ritsu laughed at Takano's hurt expression. Ritsu quickly brushed his lips against Takano's hand knowing it what effect it would have. Takano smiled knowing he'd been played with just now, the drastic change in Ritsu was remarkable but something still seemed off. Ritsu's change was odd and it worried Takano a lot. Was Ritsu really okay? Was he just making a new person and act to hide how he really felt? What's on his mind? Does he even still...love me? Thoughts like these made Takano want to sob and just kiss Ritsu. Takano turned Ritsu's head toward him so he could look in his eyes, Ritsu's eyes were dark and seemed pain. The seemingly happy smile was thrown off by the sad eyes and dark circles under his eyes.

"Please. Don't hide from me... Tell me. What's running through that head of yours?" desperation coated Takano's voice, the darkness in his lovers eyes rung alarms in his head. Ritsu pulled his head away from Takano, how was it that he was able to see through him so easily? Takano gripped Ritsu's hand tightly, his other hand ran along Ritsu's thighs. Ritsu couldn't look at the other without feeling guilty, he felt as though as he was using him. How could Takano possibly expect him to reply to that.

"Kiss me..." Ritsu commanded Takano. If the bit of doubt that still lied within him vanished from Takano's kiss then he would confess. He would spill all of his hardships and the things that kept him up at night. Takano although confused grabbed Ritsu's face once more and cupped his cheek. Leaning forward to catch the soft lips in a soft and worried kiss. Ritsu wrapped one arm behind him to cup the back of Takano's head so the kiss became deeper, the kiss wasn't lewd in anyway. Their lips weren't open but it wasn't any less passionate. Ritsu's heart pounded fast making him light headed, his chest throbbed in a way that it was nearly painful. His lungs were constricted, he was in awe.

They broke apart and Ritsu turned his body forward once again trying to make his head clear but the warm water did not help. Takano was still gripping his hand when Ritsu stood and faced him, this needs to be resolved.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so anxious now. I don't know how you want me to act, I just-" Takano pulled the naked body towards him in a warm hug. Water splashed everywhere at the sudden movements. Ritsu whined as he was held, Takano never let him finish. He pushed the tempting body away from him so that there was space between them.

"Please. _Please. _I don't have a damn clue on what to do now. How am I supposed to move on with my life? I just possibly gotten rid of the biggest part of my life. I don't want to have to trade one thing for another! I-" Ritsu choked on his words and Takano piled him up in his arms once again, Ritsu was crying grotesquely. Takano stroked the face and hair of the man he loved, the tears were wiped away and Takano rubbed Ritsu's wet back. They sat there for awhile just talking, crying and hugging. Ritsu had revealed his fears and his concerns for his future, Takano had been kissing wherever his lips made contact giving comfort to Ritsu when he would hesitate in his words. Ritsu finished as Takano turned the body so his chest rubbed against Ritsu's back as he reached over for the bar of soap.

"I have one solution... Just don't worry for now. Just love me like I love you." Takano slid the bar down Ritsu's middle causing him to shiver in delight. Tired as he may be a little foreplay never hurt anyone. Takano bit down on Ritsu's neck in a loving way, it's time to repay him for the monster hickey he now had. Takano rubbed his lover's knotted neck and back. Ritsu just leaned forward so Takano could continue the lovely stimulation.

"Looks like we need to clean up..." Takano stopped his massage causing Ritsu to sob in disappointment only to gasp when Takano's soaped hands reached his length, he gripped the hands that rubbed up and down it.

"No more!.." Ritsu hissed as the sensation became overwhelming, Takano stopped with a smirk.

"I'm just cleaning you up." Takano brought his hands lower to grope Ritsu's backside. Ritsu yelped as he was massaged in a different area. _I love him so fucking much. Please I pray to every god ever existing, please let me hold him forever. _

Takano continued lathing Ritsu's entire body up, massaging and stroking the soft skin. Ritsu sighed as the massage returned to his shoulders and down to his feet. Takano was now in front of him at his feet. His thumbs dug into the soles of Ritsu's sore feet.

"What the hell are you doing Takano?" Ritsu inhaled sharply at the odd attentions. This was so weird yet Ritsu couldn't bring himself to pull away from the relaxing feel. Takano squeezed his heel and his fingers slipped into between his toes. He would admit that he'd never done something like this before but he loved watching Ritsu's reaction. Ritsu's face was red from embarrassment, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth was opened.

"Do you not like it?"

"It's not that but it's weird."

"So? What about us is normal exactly?"

"..." Ritsu kept quiet only because he knew it was true. He wouldn't lie and say that things are alright and he doesn't mind how weird this was. He loved Takano and he knew it, it was just he didn't know what could possibly be the future they would have. Ritsu pulled Takano up so that he lied on top of him. Their bodies were pressed against each other and his heart fluttered insanely. The skin to skin contact made them sigh and squirm in delight. The water was still warm and hands explored each others bodies.

Ritsu kissed Takano hesitantly, he knew that he wanted him. Ritsu fucking _loved _Takano with every fiber of his being and he knew Takano loved him more than he knew too. He wouldn't leave him again. He would never dare say it aloud but he feared the day that he would be separated from Takano again. Takano kissed him back and rubbed his lover's thighs and sides. The water made their fingers shrivel up but they didn't even notice. Takano breathed in Ritsu's essence sending fire to his heart.

"I love you." Ritsu's hand wrapped itself inside of Takano's soft dark hair. Takano smiled through his tears then buried his head in Ritsu's neck.

"You know what's funny? What was back then is nothing compared to what's now but I feel as though we've always been chasing each other." Takano laughed as he whispered in Ritsu's ear.

"Ha. I suppose you're right."

"I love you."

"I love you too... Hey we have work soon. Let's go."

"Just a little longer." Takano smiled as they stayed in the embrace.

_**Oh my I might have cried a bit myself, okayyy! I'll update again soon.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't worry, this story will go on as long as I want and I want it to continue for a long, LONG time. MUAHHAHA, Get used to it. Btw there is a lemon. I apologize this is a short chapter because I had a lot to do and I had writers block and I just UGH.**_

Ritsu was in heaven right now, the warm water of the hot spring made the stress wound up in his body dissipate. Everyone else was just as lost to it as he was, they all had their eyes closed in the heat. There is a new policy at work that each team in Marukawa had to take a vacation together for team building. It's obvious that Isaka had started this policy considering he adamantly insisted that he came with them. At first they all thought is was stupid but now as their worries and anxieties flowed away they decided to let it slide. Takano's hand brushed Ritsu's under the water causing him to jump away from the offense. Takano sighed and reluctantly pulled his hand away. Was it to much to ask to spend this time with him? The thing is ever since the little speech he gave Ritsu about being himself Ritsu had gone back to being his old self. He was glad yes but it irked him slightly that he had to be more conscious of the attentions he gave now. Ritsu was a tsundere through and through so he shouldn't have to change for Takano's sake but still he felt just a tad bit saddened. He felt so indecisive even he was annoyed at himself.

"I could die fulfilled now!" Isaka stretched in the water and threw his arms back down with a splash disturbing Mino who stood next to him, Hatori looked like a rag doll the way he sagged in the water. Kisa was dozing off slightly as he leaned his body against the edge of the spring. Ritsu's head was slung back in a way that drew attention to his exposed throat. Takano swallowed with difficulty, if Ritsu was going to be himself again he could at least be cautious around Takano. Back then he was definitely more careful and wary of Takano's presence, maybe he wasn't on his guard because they were among their friends and coworkers but it was a unique form of torture for the editor in chief. Staring at Ritsu's exposed neck he licked his lips, he tried to relax in the comforting atmosphere but he couldn't. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, he couldn't stand and leave because he knew that his _lower _regions were reacting quite strongly to Ritsu. Ritsu's eyes popped open and his gaze turned to Takano, he stood and Takano's eyes struggled to stay focused on the water.

"As nice as this is I think I'm going to head back up to my room." Ritsu stretched a bit embarrassed at how exposed he was and quickly grabbed a towel for modesty, no one really cared because they were all naked after all, they_ are _Japanese so it shouldn't matter much but Ritsu didn't feel that way. But it's not like they wanted to stare at him. Well except Takano that is. Takano decided to take his chance and strike now but first he had to help his little situation.

"Ah Onodera hand me a towel I'm getting out too, it's getting a little too hot for me." Takano fanned himself to exaggerate the statement, Ritsu threw a glare at him but said nothing as he threw a towel at Takano's face. Takano smirked under the towel before pulling it off and wrapping it around his body quickly. The towel was luckily large and hid his problem. Both he and Ritsu traveled to the back room so they could throw on the robes that were discarded in the baskets stacked on the shelves. Kisa and Hatori looked up and got out of the water too.

"I think it's time we do too, RIGHT Kisa?" Hatori smiled politely at Isaka then Mino, the two proceeded to the back room where Takano and Ritsu were no where to be found. Damn it. They had wanted to discuss a very important and highly sensitive topic with the both of them. They needed to confirm the relationship between the two men. They needed to know about what could potentially be an unhealthy relationship between their friends. This was going to happen today no matter how uncomfortable anyone felt. Hatori's hand was suspended in midair in the shape of a fist prepared to knock on the room door. Inside Takano was getting ready to pounce Ritsu. Kisa nudged Hatori so that he knocked on the door of their friend's hotel room.

Just as he was about to be pinned to the bed the knock caught Ritsu's attention and he flipped Takano off of him with all of his strength, Takano sighed and simply belly flopped on the opposite bed. Ritsu readjusted his robe so it was wound tighter around his body. After seeing the two silent men at his door he admitted them into the room. They sat on the edge of Ritsu's bed and fidgeted with the bed sheets.

"We um- have a question for _both _of you." Hatori glanced at Takano who now had his interest piqued. Kisa was sweating and his hands shook where they tugged slightly at the comforter.

"WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP?!" Kisa blurted it out so quickly that it was almost incomprehensible but they all understood it. Ritsu went pale and frigid, his emerald eyes were the equivalent to baseballs. Takano's head just tilted to the side and his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive pose. A position he was frequently in.

"Excuse me?" Takano loomed over them without having to move from his place. Takano wasn't going to deny it he just thought he might have heard wrong, he hoped he did only for Ritsu's sake. He didn't care too much that they knew as long as they kept the fact away from everyone else, it would be trouble if all of Marukawa found out. Especially the Sapphire department, they would go ape if they found out about Takano and Ritsu. Soon they would start writing a BL novel about them, that is if Usami Akihiko didn't beat them to the punch with it under his _special _penname. Ritsu was clenching and unclenching his fists uncomfortably.

"It's just we heard something odd-" Hatori tried to save the conversation from where his friend had slipped up.

"From whom?" Takano's eyebrow was raised in surprise and curiosity. The only person in office that could've said something about them was Yokozawa but he doubted it since he was so busy. Yokozawa worked in sales and was always dashing about because he was a workaholic, when he wasn't working he was with Kirishima or that's what Takano had assumed. And the assumption went not unwarranted. Hatori and Kisa looked at Ritsu, he was the one who had told them but he'd also been drunk. It would be silly if they were wrong and the words from the bar really were that of a wasted young man. Kisa smiled sheepishly and pointed his finger at Ritsu hesitantly, he had no other way of expressing it was Ritsu who had spilled. Ritsu frowned in confusion. _What the hell is he doing pointing at me?!_

Takano was confused too, Ritsu did what? It was clear from their expressions that Hatori and Kisa were going to have to clarify, they really didn't want to but what must be done has to be done.

"Welllll um when we went drinking Rittie got...drunk as you already know. But at the bar he said some strange things, one of those things just so happened to be him saying that you two were dating...?" Kisa rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Why should he be embarrassed? Takano and Ritsu? Sure. But why was he embarrassed. It wasn't like he walked in on them, though it did rather feel like that. Maybe it was because they were invading personal affairs.

Takano covered his mouth to hide his smile, Ritsu's eye was twitching crazily at the confession. Takano was really trying his hardest to keep it in but some of it slipped and came out as a snort of laughter. Knowing he couldn't hold back he burst into amused laughter, he held his stomach in pain. _Ritsu had what?! _Ritsu threw a pillow at his head and since Takano was laughing so hard he couldn't avoid the strike, he was seriously aggravating. Ritsu's face flared up in red and he wanted to hide under the bed like a child. Hatori and Kisa were bewildered at the act and it made them a bit nervous too. They had no idea what to make of Takano's laughter.

"Yes that is correct." Takano gasped out as he tried to compose himself. Hatori and Kisa choked at the open confession. They hadn't expected it to be this easy, they expected a challenge.

"No it isn't! Who the hell do you think you are telling them false things?! I swear you're-" Ritsu shot up and yelled in Takano's face with a blush consuming his own face. He was simply embarrassed and didn't want to be judged by people he worked with. Takano rolled his eyes and pulled Ritsu's head closer so that their lips almost touched but Ritsu shoved him away in a shout.

"Excuse me! Don't get carried away and do whatever the hell you feel like!" Ritsu nearly forgot that they were there until Hatori cleared his throat. It was confirmed now so what do they do? Walk away? That sounded nice, they wanted to enjoy this vacation after all. After this they'll discover more about the relationship slowly but surely.

"Ah sorry for the intrusion. We'll leave now." Hatori and Kisa left the room in a hurry. This didn't feel real at all but it was, the Ritsu they saw was different. He still was very defiant but there was lightness to this defiance. He was still jaded but with Takano it seemed like that air to him was a tad bit dormant.

When the door closed Takano pounced on his lover again. Ritsu bucked underneath Takano which did not serve him any good but harm as Takano tugged on the string that held the robe closed, Ritsu unfortunately was naked underneath his robe. Takano's temperature spiked and his heart fluttered in excitement. He had been interrupted by the editors but he was not about to drop the matter. Ritsu gasped as wandering fingers traveled across his skin.

"C-can you not d-do this right nowww?" he panted out trying to gain the energy to struggle against the roaming hands.

Takano ignored him as his hands were replaced with his curious mouth, his hands took up the job of gently stroking Ritsu's inner thighs and backside. Ritsu sighed in aggravation, why couldn't Takano keep his hands to himself. Seriously it was kind of bothersome. Ritsu peeled Takano's robe open so that his upper body was exposed, he traced the lean muscles that decorated Takano's body. He pulled Takano to him so he could lightly nip at his neck and ears. Takano felt electricity shoot into his body at the contact, the mouth on his neck caused him to release a shaky breath of air. His heart was pounding violently in his chest and Ritsu swore he could hear it. A noise was torn from Ritsu's throat, a mangled cry of ecstasy as Takano pumped his length fiercely. Ritsu's ears were pounding and he was writhing in effort of gaining more of the overwhelming sensations.

Ritsu was pulled in for a sweet kiss that melted his bones. Before either knew it they lay on the sheets panting for breath and curled on each others arms. Ritsu was pissed but said nothing not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. His energy had faded and his eyes struggled to stay open.

"I love you." Takano snickered, satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted.

"Fuck you...Don't you dare reply to that." Ritsu frowned but buried his body closer to Takano for warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I truly hope you guys enjoyed the last silly chapter, I wanted to give you guys a break from the pain! But there is a time and place and I fully intend on giving you more feels! xD LOVE YOU GUYSSSS!_**

Takano awoke to light snoring at his side, Ritsu was frowning slightly in his sleep as he mumbled incomprehensible words. He really didn't want to have to get up from the bed, the magnetic attraction the bed had seemed to pull his body back down. It was warm and Ritsu was even warmer, he curled a hair in the soft strands of hair. Ritsu's hair was so oddly soft and so appealing to touch, it shined a tad bit even when he had bed head. The scent completed it's perfection, it was a smell he couldn't quite explain but it was uniquely _Ritsu. _He inhaled largely to catch a hint of his lover's enticing smell, at the same time Ritsu breathed in his own large portion of air for the same reason. It was an unconscious need but nevertheless a need. Takano kissed his forehead sweetly with a small smile, this was a perfect moment.

A cell phone went off making it's owner grumble in sleepy annoyance. He batted at the offending object and without really thinking Takano answered the phone. The line was silent for a few moments when he spoke, a surprised pause.

_"Ah just the person I was hoping to speak with. Will you join me on Sunday for dinner?...Or do you have OTHER plans." _the voice was friendly but had an obvious accusing undertone. Takano clenched his fist in the blankets as Ritsu opened his mouth, he slapped a hand over the mouth before any noise could be made from him. The eyes that were closed popped open and he twitched in shock. He remained quiet though as his brain took time to wake up and become more aware. Takano rose and brought his bare body to the bathroom. Ritsu had forgotten that it was his phone Takano was currently using and simply plopped back into the bed. His head hurt and it wasn't even dawn yet so it was still dark in the room. His back and his neck ached, he just wanted to faint. Takano had been gentle or maybe hadn't been as passionate as he could've been but he still ached. They did this a lot, he would admit it, it was normally a beautiful and amazing of experience but he still had the occasional aches.

"Sure but may I ask why sir?"

_"I would like to converse with you. That isn't an issue is it young man? Oh and leave my son be, it shall only be you and I."  
><em>

Takano gulped and it was not unheard by the man on the other side of the phone. Ritsu's father laughed softly, his tactics never failed. Takano paused carefully searching for a careful answer. He had to be cautious around Ritsu's father if this was to happen, he knew this but for some reason Ritsu's father was extremely intimidating. It wasn't because of his personality though that may be a miniscule piece of it, he supposed it was because it was his lover's father. His intimidation could just be Takano's desperate want for him to be accepted.

"Where shall meet?"

_"In front of Heian's tomorrow afternoon, wear something nice. They won't let you in if you aren't presentable. See you tomorrow evening."_ Takano's eyes widened at the location, he'd only been there once and it was because Ichinose sensei had invited him to a business dinner. It was a very prestigious restaurant that also was a show theater. The shows were traditional Japanese plays and dances, they were brilliant. The overall atmosphere was a bit snobby for him but he enjoyed his experience. The phone clicked expressing that the man had hung up. He released a sigh and buried his face into his hands, Ritsu was standing sluggishly at the door wrapping a blanket loosely around his naked body. The picture of innocence. Even thought he was the exact opposite. Would he still be this way if Takano hadn't dirtied him so long ago? Would he be as innocent and cute as he was when he was 15? Would he run willingly to him and confess his affections so sweetly?

_"This innocent look that Ritsu rarely wears shows me what could have been." _Takano walked up to Ritsu and wrapped his arms around him, the brunette jumped lightly at the contact and tried to pull away gently.

_"I love Ritsu. I just want to know what would be. I love Ritsu. I love Ritsu. I-..." _the thought was interrupted when Ritsu wrapped is arms around him with an angry flush burning his face.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Ritsu pulled back enough to look at Takano's pale and solemn face. Takano's eyes were now wide and very comical, he was still pale though.

"Huh?" Takano blinked in confusion which further angered Ritsu thus causing him to punch Takano's shoulder roughly. He grunted in pain from the impact.

" I ASKED who you were on the phone with numbskull!" Ritsu pushed his way out of the embrace. Takano was so ignorant! Always in his own little selfish world! Well Ritsu wasn't going to stand for that anymore. Ritsu clenched his fists. Takano never paid attention to the real world, the fact that Ritsu's problems and other problems were in fact existent. How could he be so blatantly blind?

Takano bit his lip unsure of how to answer, he didn't want to lie to Ritsu but he couldn't very well put this in a casual way. He decided to use his usual façade and began to try to smirk his way out but it wasn't mischief in his eyes, no. It was unadulterated fear in his eyes. It wasn't fear of Ritsu's sake either which made him cringe in disgust. No he feared for his own well being, if Ritsu was taken from him he'd probably live a better life but Takano was unwilling to let himself be alone again. He wouldn't be left behind again!

"Hm? It was just Haitani, he called and we exchanged a few words." he shrugged. At least the bastard was good for making up an alibi and excuse. Ritsu frowned reprovingly, why was Takano so hard to read? Takano slid the warm phone into Ritsu's palm and leaned in to kiss his lover's forehead. Ritsu dodged the attempt staunchly, he hated being unknowing and if Takano was going to be an ass and going to be outlandish then he would not indulge him.

Takano tried once more but this time Ritsu physically stopped him with a hand over Takano's mouth. At this Takano balked and blinked in confusion for a few beats. Takano's heart sunk at the angered look on Ritsu's face, he had done the one thing he had wanted to avoid. Ritsu was pissed and more than likely suspicious, Takano's act would have been convincing if he hadn't been so pale and if he hadn't spaced out like he did. He had also not been behaving like his usual self. A knock at the door ruined his chances of uttering another pathetic word. Ritsu clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked past Takano, putting the blanket down he stepped into the shower.

"Get the door." he glared at Takano before slamming the shower door. Takano sighed wearily, he really needed to shape up if he wanted to be with Ritsu. Truth be told all he really wanted to do now was sit deeply in cogitation but he couldn't. Not without worrying others around him.

Takano threw his clothes on and opened the door softly. His sights landed first upon Hatori and then Kisa, he paused first before greeting them with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. They had informed him of the tour and he agreed to it only for the sake of distraction. Takano closed the door not bothering to shower knowing he would soon do so in the public bathhouse, he left a note for Ritsu to see. He knew the note would end up in the garbage without being read but he wrote it anyway. Kisa and Hatori noticed that Takano was brushing his hand through his hair in nervous fidgets. Last nights revelation had been a very fast blur, so much so that they barely remembered what happened. It still felt kind of unreal but it seemed to make a lot more sense now.

On the 1st floor they met with their tour guide for the day, Isaka had gotten one in an excited rush and today by his side was Asahina. They were going to the mountains to explore and as interesting as it sounded Takano would much rather Ritsu be by his side. The mountains were gorgeous, the air was pleasantly cool and rich. Takano's phone buzzed while on the trail, when he flipped open the screen to view the message. Ritsu had sent another angry message to him, this time it stated that Takano was guilty of leaving him behind. Kisa and Hatori paused waiting for their boss to catch up, Takano hadn't replied to any of the texts. He knew that it wouldn't help but he couldn't possibly help it. He knew that he was a hypocrite, he had told Ritsu to be himself and yet here he was being idle. He would've normally just taken charge but he couldn't, not with something like this. He loved Ritsu so damn much and so many _damn things _have changed. Takano realized it and Ritsu now realized it too... He wasn't being himself, he was being uncharacteristically overly sweet and self conscious. He hated it so much.

Ritsu met up with them for breakfast after their tour, the two lovers didn't speak a word to one another. When asked a question they would give meager responses and when Ritsu's phone vibrated he would ignore everyone around him and just text back. He was texting An for no particular reason, just to be rude and to spite Takano. Despite the less than pleasant atmosphere Isaka and Mino still smiled cheerfully, when their food arrived the table went absolutely silent. Takano stood after finishing his meal and bowed politely at his boss and subordinates.

"I apologize but I must leave first, I have business to attend to back home." he smiled apologetically and gestured for Onodera to follow him. Ritsu stood cautiously and was obviously very upset but he followed Takano to the far side of the room that was out of sight from the table. When there Takano grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed Ritsu before he could know what was happening. The kiss was desperate and a bit lonely which caught Ritsu off guard. Takano frowned when the parted, Ritsu hadn't returned the kiss at all and he actually looked sick.

"If you have something to say you should just say it. Honestly." Takano attempted for their usual banter but he cringed knowing that he should take his own advice. Ritsu's grimace deepened.

"Fine. You want honesty? Well HONESTLY I am sick and tired off this whole thing. I have given up so much and apparently you don't seem to get that because you don't tell me _anything._ Hey dumbass there is such a thing as call logs besides I deleted Haitani's number a long time ago, I haven't spoken to him in months...I...I do love you. I don't say it half heartedly... So why? Why can't you trust me? I think I have been putting tons of effort and I know...that you love me but when you can't tell me the simplest of things then I get angry and worried. It makes me wonder if I haven't done enough and it pisses me off beyond belief you ass! You never have lied to me at least not as far as I know. I hate it. I HATE IT! Just go. Go see my dad and why don't you give him a message for me while you're at it huh? Tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me because I will take care of this myself. I'm done with this and... I'm done...with you." Ritsu stormed off leaving a shocked and trembling Takano behind. Now, Ritsu knew he had overreacted but when he saw that Takano had lied he lost his rationality. Takano never had lied to him, it was just one reason why he loved Takano if it had been about anything else he would have forgiven him and let it slide. But for some reason he felt betrayed because it had been about his family. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he believed that his family was the one who kept him away from Takano and he was scared to death. Takano was conversing and meeting up with the thing that Ritsu considered to be their enemy and the one thing that would keep them apart.

Takano couldn't move he was glued to the ground and his eyes blurred. "_Did he just break up with me?" _Takano's head was buzzing like crazy and a steel ball was lodged in his throat. A sharp pain stabbed at his chest and continued to jab at his heart. He felt like collapsing from the pain, it hurt like hell. In a daze he walked out into the lobby and outside where it now poured rain. Still in his hypnotic state he hopped into his car and drove off, it was a miracle that he didn't crash. It was a lengthy drive and a dangerous one given the state Takano is. Once inside his apartment he broke down, he slid to the floor and gasped for air as he hyperventilated. His heart was bleeding heavily and he lost all thought. He did realize what he did was wrong but was it really so wrong that Ritsu had to rip his heart out? He didn't think so. Takano rose his trembling hand and texted Yokozawa, within minutes Yokozawa was in his apartment. Takano sat on the couch staring blanky at the ceiling, Yokozawa analyzed the situation. Takano wasn't crying but he looked pretty lost and his home was still in one piece. In the wait for Yokozawa, Takano dressed for the restaurant so he now wore a tuxedo. He was debating whether or not he should still go, if he did Ritsu may forgive him but he would feel wrong if he didn't go.

"Where's the fire?" Yokozawa crossed his arms in mild agitation, he had stopped cooking with Hiyori to come take care of his moody friend.

"How about hell? Also known as my life." Takano sat up on the couch a bit and sighed sadly. It hurt so much, his body and mind couldn't even process it properly. Takano wanted to cry, scream, and throw things but his body didn't feel it. No, his body felt nothing but numbness that made his soul rage wildly. Yokozawa caught sight of how fancied up Takano was.

"Got a hot date Mr. Bond?" he smirked but Takano flinched painfully. He didn't find it at all amusing. Takano shook his head and explained by the end of the explanation Yokozawa was furious with both of these dumbasses. They break up after something so small compared to what they've been through?! But despite himself he smiled sardonically at Takano he slapped him in the back of the head, it wasn't very softly at all either. Takano shot up about to cuss Yokozawa out but was stopped with another whack this time to his shoulder.

"It'll work out. You guys are sickeningly lovey dovey, there is no way he'll stay made forever."

Before he could reply to this with an empty excuse or lame answer his phone rang. He scowled at the caller I.D and drew in a deep breath before answering the phone. Takano's body stiffened impeccably when he spoke. Yokozawa plopped down on the couch and drew his head near the phone so he could hear.

_" I will be expecting you in 30 minutes. That is enough time for you correct?" _

"Yes sir. Ah but may I ask you something?"

_"But of course."_

"Why speak with me and not your son? Ah! I didn't mean it in-"

_"Takano. I need proof. That's all I will say right now." _

The phone clicked and Takano's face fell. Ritsu definitely took after his father in the way they argued, they both left before anyone can fight back. He dropped his head into his hands wearily. He had texted Ritsu but no reply came through. Yokozawa patted his back in sympathy, if Takano slipped up tonight then he didn't know what he might lose. Straightening his suit he stood off of the couch slowly. He might as well arrive there a bit early, the restaurant was located very near the Marukawa Shoten building so it wouldn't take more than 8 minutes getting over there. When arriving at the restaurant he was shocked, it was already late in the evening but the place was completely empty. The woman at the counter asked for his name nervously and directed him over to a center table in front of the stage. Takano looked around in confusion.

"Miss, where is everyone?"

"Ah your host Onodera-sama has rented the restaurant for a short period of time. I believe it'll only be like this for 2 hours."

Why the hell would he rent the entire restaurant, I mean he does have the money for it and it probably wasn't that big a deal but is it really necessary? Takano suddenly felt very nervous, he felt like he was a character in a horror film. This didn't feel like a dinner for conversation it felt like an interrogation.

**_Who wants to see 6000 word chapter?! If so leave a review and my chapters will get longer and longer. Oh and TO BE CONTINUED! *Dramatic music* KEEP SMILING! -Lonescript _**


End file.
